


A Collapsing Star

by ElliahRose



Series: Tony's Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ...not really he's more of a lizard, And He Gets One!, Eddie Brock is a good bro, Gen, Kurt Connors is a snake, Lizard, M/M, Mama Bear Tony Stark, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker speaks Italian, Poor Tony Stark, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Steve is a jerk, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark gets happiness, Venom doesn't understand human relationships, harry osborn - Freeform, just a whole bunch of whump, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliahRose/pseuds/ElliahRose
Summary: The Stark family has started to mend the broken bond between them and the rogue avengers. After the incident with Doctor Octopus, things finally seem like it’s going to get better. And they actually wanted things to get better.So when Steve claims that Bucky is finally free of Hydras control and asks that he moves back into the tower, Tony is caught in a trap of anger and guilt.Meanwhile Peter begins to discover things about his biological mother he never knew. With a man claiming to know Peter’s “father” Richard, trying hard to create a serum that will give him back his arm and the budding romance between Gwen and Peter, things are getting pretty stressful.And if that isn’t enough, the return of some past enemies and the emergence of newer ones, the Stark’s may need each other more than ever.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Eddie Brock, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Richard Parker/Mary Parker (mentioned), Tony Stark/Steve Rogers (past)
Series: Tony's Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545358
Comments: 36
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

The day Peter met Dr. Curt Connors, it was raining. 

His dad and the Avengers were away on a mission so his dad left him in the care of his Aunt May. He was on her way to her house after school when the weather decided to take a turn for the worst, and Peter was soaked in the accompanying downpour.

Peter had ran home, eager to get inside and warm up, but when he slammed the door open, a man he’d never seen before was sitting in the kitchen.

“Peter!” Aunt May cried, looking between the two of them desperately. “I thought you wouldn’t be home for another fifteen minutes!”

“It’s pouring,” Peter said. “Who’s this?”

“Dr. Connors,” the man said, shifting slightly so Peter could see him more clearly. He had pale blonde hair that was balding and wide rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. He also only had one arm, but Peter tried not to stare. “Pleasure. May, I didn’t know you were expecting company.”

“He’s my nephew,” Aunt May said cooly, and Peter was surprised by the venom in her tone. Peter had never heard Aunt May speak in that tone before. “He lives with me.”

A lie that his dad and Aunt May had come up with, to better protect him. While his name was legally Peter Stark, whenever other people were concerned his name was Peter Parker. An orphan. 

“Your nephew? You don’t mean..” Dr. Connors turned to face Peter suddenly, his face getting in close to Peter’s before his hazy blue eyes widened. “Why yes! I can see it, now!”

“Er...see what?” Peter asked, sending a side glance to his Aunt who was now gripping the back of the chair tightly. 

“The resemblance!” he cried. “You look just like your father!”

Peter started. How did he he know who his father was? And when did he meet him? Peter scoured his brain for any memories of someone named Dr. Connors but he came up empty. 

“You’ve met my father?” Peter asked.

“Well of course I have! I worked with him, after all!” he said proudly. 

Now Peter knew something was up. His dad rarely worked with anyone besides his Uncle Bruce (who was off who knows where) and Peter. If he had ever worked with his dad Peter would have known. 

“You...worked with my dad?” Peter asked, trying not to let his disbelief bleed into his tone. 

“Yes! Do you know nothing of what your father and I achieved together?” Dr. Connors asked, but then his grin fell and he looked at Peter, apologetic. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive.”

Huh? Because really, huh?

Just as quickly as Dr. Connors spirit fell, it rose again. “But I must say, you look so much like him. It’s unsettling. You’d look even more like him with glasses.”

Peter’s confusion only grew. Glasses? His father never wore glasses. He didn’t need them. 

“Ah, I do miss Richard.” Dr. Connors said sadly. “And I’m sure you miss him too.”

Peter scrunched up his face in puzzlement. “Who’s—“

“Okay!” Aunt May called, interrupting Peter before he got the chance to ask his question. “It was lovely of you to stop by, Dr. Connors, But were quite busy so if you don’t mind..”

“Oh yes! Of course!” Dr. Connors said, picking up his jacket and turning back around to nod at Peter and Aunt May before he left, saying one final “Goodbye.” as the door shut on his way out. 

It was silent in the kitchen for a minute before Aunt May began bustling around, pulling out pots and pans and throwing food in to make dinner (oh boy.)

“Go wash your hands and help me,” she said to Peter, who was still standing in the kitchen. Peter jumped up and went to the sink where he quickly washed his hands and helped his Aunt make pasta. 

All through the rest of the night, after eating, (trying not to vomit) washing the dishes, and doing his homework, his mind was distracted.

All he could think was, who is Richard?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sneaks out while Tony is suffering in Wakanda.

“So, What are you doing this weekend?” Ned asked. Peter just shrugged. His dad was still out of town (possibly out of country) doing whatever it is he and the rest of the Avengers were called to do. He was going to be staying with his Aunt May for the rest of the week, but it was unclear if he would be going back home on Saturday. “We should hang out. Do something.” 

“What would we do?” Peter asked. Ned shrugged.

“I don’t know. What do you usually do on the weekend?” 

“Go on patrol.” Peter said. Ned’s head shot up and he grinned, and Peter shook his head. “Nope. Uh uh. No way, Ned.”

“Come on! Please? It’ll be fun!” Ned cried, clasping his hands together and shook them pleadingly. “Let me your Guy in the Chair.”

“No way Ned. I mean it!” Peter said firmly. 

“No you don’t,” Ned scoffed. “You’ll change your mind.”

“No I won’t. And you can’t make me.” Peter said.

“Can’t make you do what?” Peter jumped and spun around to see Gwen smiling as she leaned against the locker. “What is he trying to make you do?”

“We’re going to help him with his patrol this weekend.” Ned said smugly. Gwen grinned. 

“Nice.”

“What? No! I said no!” Peter cried. Gwen just smirked. 

“Sure, you may have said that now but later…” Gwen trailed off, but her meaning was all too obvious. 

“Why does everyone say that? I don’t change my mind that often!” Peter said, crossing his arms defensively.

“Yes you do.” came Ned and Gwen’s response. Peter just scowled. 

“Fine. Then I’ll just prove you wrong. I’m not changing my mind.” Peter said with finality before stomping away to his ext period. 

He missed the knowing looks exchanged between the two as he walked away. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Not a word.” Peter hissed into the comm unit he had set up between Karen and Ned. He heard Gwen’s laughter in the background and Peter grit his teeth. 

“I didn’t say anything, Peter,” Ned said. Peter narrowed his eyes. 

“You were thinking it.” 

“How do you know?” Ned countered. Peter just huffed out a breath through his nostrils before looking up. 

“Okay, you wanted to be my Guy in the Chair. Do it. Got anything for me?” Peter asked. He could hear Ned typing in the background, probably hacking into police scanners and looking for any signs of potential crime. 

A beep. 

“Oh! I got one! There’s been reports of violence on 4th!” Ned said. Peter grinned and stood up from his perch atop a building. He turned around, saluting to a small flock of pigeons resting on the clothesline, before he let his arms spread and fell backwards. 

Peter let out a shout of joy as he fell before spinning his body mid-air. When he had righted himself he shot a web at the nearest building and caught himself, about ten feet off the ground. He laughed freely as he swung through the streets. 

He landed with a thud in the middle of an alley (and seriously? Bad guys need to stop being so predictable!) and looked around. At the very far end of the alley way was a man being beat up by a group of guys holding bats. 

Peter shook his head and walked up to them, tapping the biggest guy on the shoulder. When he turned around, his eyes widened in recognition. “You’re that spider dude!” he said, his voice a mixture of anger and awe. 

Peter looked down at the spider emblem on his chest. “Really? I hadn’t noticed!”

The thug scoffed. “Run along little bug,” he said, his voice deep and scratchy. “Before I stomp on you.”

“Man, if I had a dime for every time someone said that,” Peter grinned. “I would only have like, eight times, because seriously? Bug puns? That’s just weak.” 

“Big mouth for such a little man,” the thug said, slamming his baseball bat into his hand threateningly. “Maybe I should beat the respect into you, eh?”

Peter jumped up when the bat swung low for his kneecaps. “Woah! Watch it! You almost hit me!” Peter cried. He ducked his head when the bat came for him again. 

“That’s the point,” he hissed. Peter dodged again, but this time, when the bat came for his head, Peter grabbed it, holding onto it and grinning. 

“That’s not very nice,” he said, tossing the bat down the street. The other men that were beating up on the man circled around Peter, each having ranging degrees of ‘tough guy persona’. Peter shifted uneasily. He wasn’t worried about getting seriously hurt, but if he got beat up his dad would find out he went out on patrol while he was gone. 

Rule # 1 of being Spider-Man? Never go out on patrol when Dad isn’t there to helicopter everything. If his dad finds out he left without his permission Peter will no doubt be grounded for the rest of the month!

“Now, now,” he said, looking at the group of people. The man that they had been hurting had long since scurried off, leaving Peter alone with four buff, and scary looking thugs. “Didn’t your mama ever tell you to pick on someone your own size?” 

“Ain’t got no mama,” one man spit, his eyes narrowing into a hate filled glare.

“Oh. I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, neither do I.” Peter said. The thug just huffed and threw a punch at Peter’s face. Peter ducked and the punch landed in one of the other thugs face. While the man was down, Peter swiped his legs, causing them to fall to their bottoms. 

Peter jumped up and began to shoot webs at all of them, when his spidey sense alerted him of an incoming attack. Peter threw up his hands to protect his face when a fist (and holy crap! Were those brass knuckles?!) collided with his face. 

Peter grunted and spit blood from his split lip landing on the gross pavement below him. The man who hit him smirked, raising his fist to strike again. Peter moved first, ducking underneath him and crawling through his legs, jumping up quickly and kicking his back, causing the man to slam into the brick wall encasing them. 

Peter smiled triumphantly before he ducked, grateful for his senses, or else he would’ve been unconscious from the force of the bat swung at his head. Peter grabbed the bat once more, this time cracking it in half and tossing the broken pieces to the ground. 

“That was my favorite bat,” the thug growled. 

“Shouldn’t have tried to smash my face in with it!” Peter said, unapologetic. 

“Yeah! Well now I’m gonna bash yer’ brains in!” he hissed, lunging towards Peter. Peter ducked out of the way of his arms, slamming his elbow into the squishy part of his gut before kicking him in the knees. The man dropped to the ground and Peter webbed his hands together. 

Satisfied, he turned back to look at the criminals he had tied up. “Well there we go,” he said, clapping his hands together smugly. “Ugly one, two three...wait...weren’t there four of you?”

A blinding pain tore through his leg and Peter grunted, sinking to the ground and biting down hard to keep the painted shout from escaping his clenched jaw. 

(Did he just get shot?!)

He looked up to see the fourth thug, holding a small handgun, snarling at Peter. “Ain’t so tough now, are ya?” he asked. 

Peter winced as he stood up, keeping as much pressure off the bleeding shot wound in his lower thigh. He shot a web at the gun and tugged, the gun flying down the alleyway. He then shot two webs, one for each of his hands, sticking him to the wall. 

“I don’t know. Still seem pretty tough,” Peter said through gritted teeth. He then swung away, telling Karen to alert the police of the thugs in the alley. 

“Peter, your vitals are dropping quickly,” Karen said. “I calculate twenty minutes before you pass out from blood loss. If that happens I will be forced to contact Mr. Stark.” 

“No, no, no,” Peter whined, already swinging back to Ned’s house where Gwen and Ned awaited him. “Don’t do that! It’s fine! It’s healing!”

“Peter the bullet is currently lodged in your femur. It will not heal correctly if it is not removed.” Karen said. Peter cried out when he landed on his injured leg.

“It’s okay, Karen! Look! I’m at Ned’s house! They’ll help me,” Peter said, sliding open the window and falling gracefully (in Peter’s opinion anyway) onto the floor. 

“Peter!” Gwen gasped, her eyes raking down the blood stained suit and pool of blood collecting under him. “Oh my god! What happened?!” 

“He had a gun.” Peter admitted, trying not to let the instinctive tears in his eyes fall. 

“You got SHOT?!?!” Ned cried. 

“He had a gun.” Peter repeated. 

“Oh my god, I think I’m going to puke.” Ned said, covering his mouth. Gwen reacted calmly, running out of the room and coming back in holding the modified first aid kit. Ever since Peter allowed Gwen on to the unofficial team, she had insisted on making a first aid kit specifically for Peter’s major injuries. 

She pulled out gauze, anesthetic strips, medical alcohol, and thread. “I have to stitch it.” she explained when Peter stared openly at them. 

“What? No! No, no, it’s fine! This happens all the time! It’ll heal!” Peter cried. 

“Oh yeah? Where’s the bullet?” she asked. 

“The what?”

“The bullet, Peter,” Gwen said, her eyes narrowed. “There’s no exit wound, Peter. Where’s the bullet?”

“...Karen said it was stuck in my femur.” Peter mumbled. 

Gwen sighed sadly. “Peter, I have to dig it out and stitch it. If I don’t, the wound will heal around the bullet.”

Peter nodded. “I know.”

“This going to hurt,” she said, making eye contact with Peter as she led what looked like medical tweezers. 

Peter took a deep breath.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“I’m sorry. Do you think you could repeat that?” Tony hissed, the pure rage in his voice making everyone--even Natasha--flinch._

_“Shuri promised me. He’s safe to be around now. They’ve gone through everything Hydra’s done to him,” Steve said, his voice pleading. “He can’t hurt anyone anymore.”_

_“You want me...to allow him to stay in my tower?” Tony asked, breathing in through his nose to control his rage. It wasn’t working. “Him, the man you cheated on me with, the man who’s killed how many people?”_

_“That’s not fair, Tony.” Steve said softly._

_“No! What’s not fair is what you expect of me!” Tony shouted. “Why do I have to be the bigger man? Why can’t I be just as petty as everyone else?”_

_“Tony please,” Steve said again. “Just come with us. Meet him. Then you can decide. But I’m asking that you let him stay. Otherwise…”_

_Tony bristled. “Otherwise what? You’re going to leave? Really Rogers? You left Peter once now you you’re going to do it again?”_

_“That’s not what I meant,” Steve hissed, angry at Tony assuming something like that. “I’m not leaving for good--”_

_“Hm, that sounds familiar.”_

_“--I’ll just move into an apartment with him downtown. Maybe Brooklyn or Queens.” Steve said. “I won’t leave Peter again. I swore I’d never do that.”_

_“Yeah, you also swore to remain faithful. Look how well that turned out,” Tony snapped._

_“Don’t.” Steve said cooly. “Don’t do that.”_

_“Why not? You want me to let your goddamn mistress live in my house with our son, but you don’t want me to talk about it?” Tony said through grit teeth._

_“Tony, all I’m asking for is a chance,” Steve said. “Please.”_

_“Fuck you Rogers.”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony tapped his fingers on the dashboard anxiously. God, why did he agree to this? What the fuck was he thinking? 

Wakanda, as always, was a beautiful country. On any other day, Tony would’ve taken the time to appreciate the beauty. But not right now. Now he was just too wound up to enjoy any of it. 

Because now he was going to meet Rogers...boyfriend? Husband? Tony didn’t really know what Bucky was to him, but it didn’t matter. Bucky was the one who killed his parents. (he was brainwashed, it’s not his fault) and the one who ruined his marriage (it was faulty to begin with, Tony knew it)

Why was he so angry with him? 

Most of the things he wanted to blame Bucky for, it wasn’t his fault. 

(He wasn’t holding onto anger out of pride. He wasn’t.)

The door opened and Tony took in a deep breath. 

And let it go.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s curiosity gets the better of him and Bucky is adjusting to his new life in the tower. The two worlds collide and collapse.

Peter limped into the car, trying his best not to show the pain. His dad was waiting for him, smiling at him through the window of the car. Peter grinned through the burning pain in his leg (Gwen said it would take longer to heal because she had to dig around, as the wound had already started to heal around the bullet) and opened the door. 

“Hey Dad!” Peter said. “How was the mission?” 

Tony’s smile tightened, as he ruffled his son’s hair. “It was okay. A lot of interesting things happened. I’ll tell you all about it when we get home.” 

“Okay,” Peter grinned. “Hey did I tell you about…”

Peter rambled off about things in school, filling up the obvious tension in the car with his easy laughter and anecdotes. Tony smiled fondly as Peter’s expressions got more and more animated. 

When they finally arrived at the tower Tony fought to keep the grimace off his face. Here we go. 

“Hey, uh, Peter? I gotta tell you something--”

“Peter? Peter Parker? Is that you?” a voice called from the distance. Peter turned to see Dr. Connors walking up towards the street. 

“Dr. Connors?” Peter asked, squinting his eyes against the harsh sun as the figure became more distinct. 

“Yes! You remember me!” Dr. Connors smiled. He then turned to face Tony. “Why are you with Tony Stark?”

“He’s my--”

“He’s my intern,” Tony said smoothy, his eyes conspicuously roaming the doctor for any sign of a threat. “How do you two know each other?” he asked, his eyes glancing over to look at Peter. 

Peter shifted, a slight wince form the transition of his hurt leg. “I knew his father,” Dr. Connors said.

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at Peter and then back at Dr. Connors. “Oh, did you now?”

“Indeed. It was such a shame, his death,” Dr. Connors continued, not noticing the strange look he was receiving from both Tony and Peter the same. “He was a genius in his field. I don’t know why you’re interning for Stark Industries--no offense Mr. Stark--when your father was head of his team at Oscorp.”

“I..I didn’t know that he worked there…” Peter said, trying not to look back at Tony. The atmosphere was getting awkward now. Peter had no idea what Dr. Connors was going on about, and from the looks of it, neither did Tony. 

“Of course you did! He and I were the leaders in the cross species genetics!” Dr. Connors said. Peter’s head snapped up as he narrowed his eyes. Cross Species genetics? “You’re welcome at the lab anytime, Peter. If you have as good a brain as your father, your input would be invaluable.”

“Thanks Doctor,” Peter said softly. 

“Well, I’m afraid I need to be going now, I’m rather late.” Dr. Connors said, rushing away just as quickly as he had come, leaving the two Starks in a confused and awkward silence. 

“So...you worked with him?” Peter asked finally, grabbing his bag and walking (hiding his limp surprisingly well) into the tower with his dad following close behind. 

“Never,” Tony scoffed. “When did you meet that man, Pete?” Tony tried not to let his protectiveness show, but something about that man gave him the creeps. 

“He was at May’s house,” Peter said. “I’m not sure why, but he started spouting about how he worked with some man named Richard.”

“Richard? As in Richard Parker?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I just thought it was really weird how much he was comparing me to this guy.” Peter said. “Like, it was kind of creepy. I wanted to ask you about it when it happened, but you were away. So who is this Richard?”

Tony pursed his lips into a tight line. “He was your biological mother’s husband.” he said.

That alone was enough to stop Peter in his tracks cold. Tony never talked about his biological mother. Ever. All he knew was that she--whoever she was--was a close friend of Tony and Steve’s but died only a few weeks after giving birth. 

He knew that she was in no way related to his Aunt May, but she married his Uncle Ben’s brother. It was a very confusing history and Peter didn’t even want to try and understand it, so he had always just accepted that Aunt May and Uncle Ben was his family. 

“Like...my namesake?” Peter asked. It was true that he used Aunt May’s last name for just about anything that involved people outside their family. It was just easier that way to keep Peter’s true identity a secret until Peter was eighteen. 

Tony nodded. “I guess Dr. Connors assumed the baby Mary was carrying was Richard’s.” 

“That’s...but then, why did he think I looked like him?”

Tony shrugged. “Don’t know. He’s been gone for a very long time, perhaps it’s just his old age?” 

Peter snorted. “He’s not that old.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah!” Peter said, nodding his head. “Unlike you.” 

“Low blow, son. Low blow.”

Peter giggled.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter laid down on his bed, breathing in sharply through his clenched jaw. Fuck everything hurts. His leg felt like it was on fire, and Peter didn’t even want to look at it. When Gwen said it would take longer than usual to heal--not quite regular human speed, but almost--Peter thought he’d be fine. He was wrong. He had a shot leg and no pain killers and Peter was seriously beginning to regret all of his life choices. 

After he had a moment or two to compose himself he stood up, biting back a hiss, and began to unpack all the clothes he had brought home from his Aunt May’s. Usually he’d just leave them there, but he knew that wouldn’t wash them if he left them. 

When it was done he sat down on his bed and shut his eyes. 

Everything was so weird right now. 

Dr. Connors was a strange man, Peter could tell. How did he lose his arm? And why did he think that he was his deceased partners son? Actually, that last one wasn’t that much of a question. It was definitely strange. 

And his work. 

Cross Species Genetics? That’s entirely theoretical. But something about it...Peter didn’t know what, but something about it made his hair stand on end. It was like something was in there, hidden behind the words, that meant something. That really meant something. 

It was giving Peter a headache, when he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

Peter sighed, he would get nowhere just sitting down doing nothing. Peter knew that he should trust his instincts, always. So if they were saying that there was something up with Dr. Connors and Oscorp as a whole, Peter needed to figure it out. 

Peter pulled his laptop out from under his bed and searched Oscorp. His eyes were drawn to a box in the bottom the screen reading ‘internships’. Peter debated it for a second before clicking it and sending all his information. 

Now, with that done, Peter was going downstairs to get a snack.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Bucky sighed, leaning against the kitchen table wearily. While it was very incredibly polite and kind of Mr. Stark to allow him to stay at his home, Bucky knew that he wasn’t thrilled about it. He could tell by the way he avoided him like he was the plague. Although, Bucky knew it was deserved. At least slightly. He did have a hand in his and Steve’s divorce. 

“What are you thinking about Buck?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Bucky smiled, placing his human arm on Steve’s back. “I can practically hear it.” 

“Hm, not much.” Bucky grinned. “Just...about Mr. Stark.”

Steve tightened his hold on Bucky slightly, and his smile dimmed ever so slightly, before picking back up. “He hates to be called that,” Steve pointed out. “And what about?”

“How’s this going to work?” Bucky asked, turning around to face Steve. “I mean, there’s no way Tony is pleased about me staying here.”

Steve hummed. “He’s not. But I think if you give it time, it will get better.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah! Why not?” 

“Besides the fact that we had an affair while you were still married?” Bucky deadpanned. “I don’t know about you, but if it were me, I wouldn’t let me stay.” 

“I think the main reason he’s doing it is for Peter.” Steve admitted. “He’s afraid that I’ll...leave Peter again. Like last time.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not going to do that.” Bucky said. 

“I know that.” Steve said. “But I don’t exactly have the best track record here. Buck.” 

“Steve. Punk. I know that you won’t leave him again,” Bucky said. “I can tell.”

“How?” and god, why did he sound so heartbroken? 

“Because I know you love him. He’s your son and the idea of leaving him again probably burns you, doesn’t it?” Bucky asked, feeling Steve nodded against his shoulder. Bucky smiled. “See? You won’t leave him. You’re a good dad, Steve. You just had a rocky start, that’s all.”

Steve smiled and pressed a heavy kiss to his lovers lips. They jumped apart however, when they heard a loud gasp. They spun around quickly to see Peter standing in the doorway, face pale as he held the door frame for support. 

“Peter?” Steve asked, looking at him in concern. 

“Steve is that...is that…” Peter couldn’t even get the words out. All he wanted was a damn banana! This was not how he thought the day would go. If the Bucky Barnes was standing in his kitchen, making out with Steve then did that mean…. Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes as he turned around and started to leave, well he would have if not for his damn leg. 

He put too much pressure on it and the pain that followed was blinding. He let out a screech and fell to the floor, his hands instinctively going to his leg, where blood was seeping through the bandages. He must have pulled the stitches. 

Steve was in hysterics. 

The second he heard Peter scream (and dear god that scream was horrifying. It was like Steve’s heart had just dropped down to his shoes) he raced forward and when he saw the blood he had to remind himself to stay calm. 

It didn’t work. 

“FRIDAY!” Steve yelled. “Call for help! Something’s wrong with Peter! He’s hurt!” 

“I have informed boss and Doctor Cho. They are on their way.” FRIDAY said, and Steve felt some of his anxiety loosen. 

“Peter? Babe? What’s wrong? Honey?” Steve cried, as he watched his son’s face pull into an expression of agony. “What happened?”

The elevator door opened and Tony could be seen tearing down the hall to reach them. He slid into Peter, wrapping him up in his arms, his head resting on Tony’s lap. “ _Bambino_! What happened?”

Peter whimpered. “Padre,” he whined, his hands weakly grasping Tony’s shirt. (Steve swallowed and tried not to be hurt that Peter opened up for Tony and not him.) “It hurts. I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...I thought I could handle it…”

“Handle what?” Tony asked. He reached down and gently lifted the pant leg for Doctor Cho to see and choked on a gasp. Steve reared back in horror because there, on his son’s leg, was a poorly stitched up bullet wound. 

“It’s infected,” Doctor Cho said. “We need to take him down to the med wing. I have to take out these stitches.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, before looking back down at his ashen son. “I have to lift you now, Petey.” he said softly, in soothing tones. Peter just whimpered. “Okay, ready? One...two...three.” 

Peter let out a hoarse screech as the motion jostled his leg. 

Steve winced at the sound, barely noticing when Bucky slipped his hand into his and squeezed it comfortingly. 

Steve watched as his son was carried away, the guilt clawing at his insides.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s grounded which sucks because he’s avoiding Steve. Tensions run high during a dinner.

Peter woke up slowly, and was distinctly aware of the lack of pain in his leg. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Didn’t he get shot on patrol Saturday? Shouldn’t it be hurting? When he opened his eyes he realized where he was. He was lying on a hospital bed in the Tower’s med wing. His father sat in the chair next him, arms crossed and scowling at Peter. 

“Oh shit.” Peter cursed. Tony scoffed. 

“Oh shit. Is that all you have to say for yourself?” Tony asked. Peter stayed silent, preparing himself for the storm he knew was coming. “You had one rule, Peter! One! Don’t go out on patrol when I’m not here! And you did! And not only did you disobey me, you got shot. And then what? You stitched yourself up and decided to pretend it never happened?” 

“It sounds dumb when you say it like that,” Peter whispered. 

“No! Uh-uh! This is where you zip it!” Tony hissed. “What were you thinking?! Huh? Of all the stupid and irresponsible things you decide to get shot?!” Peter wanted to tell his dad that it wasn’t his decision, but he knew better. “What if the infection was too great? You could have lost your leg! All these decisions you make have consequences, Peter, and you don’t even think about them!”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, looking down at his hands. 

“Me too!” Tony says. “But it doesn't do you a lot of good, does it? Because now you’re grounded.” 

Peter snapped his head up. “What? Dad no--”

“Dad yes!” Tony snapped. “You made the bed, Pete, now you gotta lie in it.”

“I just want to help people!” Peter cried. 

“And I want to keep you alive!” Tony yelled. Peter shut his mouth and looked at his dad in shock. Tony rarely raised his voice with Peter, only when he really really needed to. Tony sighed and all the fight seemed to physically drain him, as he slumped against the chair. “Peter, I can’t lose you. If you’re going to pull this kind of reckless shit, then you can’t be Spider-Man. Do you understand?”

Peter nodded wordlessly. Tony exhaled softly and pulled his son close to him. “I’m sorry Peter, I’m just...I was so scared.”

“I know. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Peter said. “I just...I want to be like you.”

Tony pulled away from Peter, looking him dead in the face. His eyes were watery, and Peter was biting his lip--a nervous tick he’d had since he was a kid--his eyes searching Tony’s for approval. Tony swallowed dryly, pushing away his own memories of seeking to gain his father’s favor. 

“Peter, don’t be like me,” Tony said firmly. “Be better.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_Peter was so small. Barely a year old and everything was different._

_Where he once had a Poppa, he only had his dad. But Tony could deal with this. He could give Peter the best life he could. He would do it because that’s what his beautiful, gentle son deserved._

_“Rhodey,” Tony said, staring at his son while he slept. “I need your help.”_

_“What with?” Rhodey asked, watching Peter, and sipping from a small glass of whiskey. He didn’t drink often, but Tony always teased him of his taste in alcohol._

_“I want to be the best father I can be,” Tony said. “And I need you to help me. Don’t let me be like Howard. And if I’m too far gone, you have my full permission to sleep me until I get out of the lab and see my son.”_

_Rhodey grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”_

.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter wasn’t avoiding Steve. 

Okay, so maybe he was. Only a little. It’s just...Bucky was here and Peter wasn’t a little kid anymore. If Bucky was back then that meant Steve was leaving again. Sure it hurt, he had only just gotten in back in his life! But Peter would not be selfish and ask him to stay (and it’s not like it did much good last time, anyway) If Steve wanted to leave and go be with Bucky, then he would let him. 

But that didn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. 

And Peter knew that if he saw Steve, he’d burst out into tears. 

So yeah, Peter was avoiding him. 

It had gotten to the point where everybody was noticing it. (And that meant that by now, Steve had noticed it, because that man may be oblivious to just about everything, he was frighteningly good at knowing when he was being avoided.) Natasha had asked him about it when he fled from the room the second Steve walked in. 

(“You’re avoiding him.” “What? Psh--no I’m not!” “Yes you are.” “Yeah...I am.”)

Sam had commented on it when he was helping him make breakfast for the team. 

(“You’re not eating with us?” “No I’m..uhm allergic to pancakes.” “What did Steve do to you?” “What? Nothing!” “Uh-huh. Whatever. Just make sure to eat something for breakfast.” “Yeah...okay.”)

Clint pointed it out when he awkwardly left in the middle of Team Movie Night, the second Steve and Bucky came in and sat down.

(“You are really bad at avoiding people conspicuously.” “I’m not avoiding anyone! Why does everyone keep saying that?!” “Because you obviously are.”) 

Uncle Rhodey sat down next to him while he was doing his homework and brought it up, and Peter had stuttered through it. 

(“So, what did Steve do this time?” “W-what?” “Well you’re avoiding him for a reason.” “Not you t-too!”)

Finally Tony took him aside, sat him down on the couch and confronted him. It was about as horrible as it sounded. Peter had been helping his Uncle Rhodey make dinner. Tony had cracked a joke or two before lightly tugging Peter to the living room and sitting him down on the plush sofa, Tony sitting down next to him.

“Alright, Petey. Talk.” Tony said. It had only been three days since he had been grounded and he was acting strange. Everyone in the tower could tell Peter was avoiding Steve--even Steve himself--and thought Tony wasn’t worried about Steve’s feelings being hurt, he was curious as to why Peter was avoiding him. 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, though deep down he knew what this was about. 

“What did that frozen fossil do this time?” Tony asked. “Why are you avoiding him?”

“Everyone keeps saying that!” Peter cried, throwing his hands up in irritation. “I’m not avoiding him! I’ve just been busy!”

“Well that’s good, because Steve’s eating dinner with us tonight.” Tony said. Peter paled. 

“W-what? Um! Actually dad..I forgot to mention I had this...er thing with Ned tonight...so I guess I’m going to miss it...sorry?” Peter stuttered. 

Tony sighed. “Peter, that was the worst attempt of avoidance I’ve ever seen. You are so blatantly avoiding him, it hurts to watch. What’s going on?” 

“Is Steve really coming to dinner tonight?” Peter asked instead of answering. If Steve really was coming to dinner tonight then that meant it was a goodbye dinner. Peter thought he was going to be sick. 

“Yep,” Tony said, before grimacing slightly. “And Barnes too.”

Peter felt his heart drop. 

It was definitely a goodbye dinner. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Punk, you gonna stop pacing and get a move on?” Bucky called, looking back at the incredibly nervous Steve. 

“I know, I know,” Steve said softly. “I just need this dinner to go well. Peter’s been avoiding me ever since the kitchen incident.”

Bucky walked up to his lover and slowly rubbed his shoulders, attempting to calm him down. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.”

Steve sniffed. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Bucky nodded. “Now, let’s go up there. I haven’t properly introduced myself to mini-you.” 

Steve smiled. “He’ll love you.”

“I hope so,” Bucky nodded. “Now, let’s go.” 

Bucky held out his hand and Steve took it with a smile, leading him to the elevator that would take them up to the penthouse. Steve took a deep breath as the elevator ascended and when the ding signaled their arrival, Bucky squeezed his hand and Steve knew it would be okay. 

Peter was sitting awkwardly at the table, his eyes burning holes into the wood. Rhodey was currently putting the finishing touches on his special Hawaiian Chicken when Tony waltzed in. Steve could plainly see the way Tony’s postured tightened slightly at the sight of Bucky but he forced himself to invite the couple in. 

A part of him felt guilty (oh who was he kidding? He felt so guilty) for everything. The way that Tony behaved around Bucky was to be expected. “Hey Tony,” Steve greeted. “Thanks so much for having us for dinner.” Steve then turned to his son, who was still refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. “Hey Peter.” 

Peter nodded, but didn’t look up. Steve tried not to be hurt.

After a tense moment of silence, Tony clapped his hands, startling the otherwise silent room. “Alright, well,” he said, gesturing for the guests to sit down. “Let’s eat? Yeah?”

Steve nodded and shuffled into a chair across from Tony. Peter sat to Tony’s right and Bucky sat across from him. Rhodey sat at the head of the table, and served everyone their food before sitting down and digging in. 

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Steve felt Bucky lightly elbow him in the side. Steve looked up to receive a pointed look towards Peter. “So Peter,” Steve said after stealing himself. He tried not to notice how Peter stiffened. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Peter mumbled into his food. He still wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“That’s good,” the room was so tense, Steve felt himself slowly being suffocated. “Uhm...anything..new happening?”

“Nope.” 

They continued to eat, the silent somehow getting louder and louder the longer it lasted. The only noise in the room was the scraping of silverware against the dishes and it was starting to ring in Steve’s head. Why was Peter avoiding him? What had he done? 

Finally it was just too much. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Steve finally asked. 

Peter froze, mid bite as his eyes (finally) flickered up to meet Steve’s. “Huh?”

“Why are you avoiding me?” Steve asked again. By this point, everyone was sitting back in their chairs watching the scene unfold. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Peter hissed, surprising everyone with the amount of venom in his voice. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Peter--”

“Seriously. You know why I’m avoiding you!” Peter finished, looking down at his food glumly, his appetite suddenly gone. 

“Peter, I have no idea what I did to upset you so much,” Steve said. “But whatever it is, I’m sorry.”

Peter let out a bitter laugh. “It’s not what you’ve done. It’s what you’re going to do.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“That’s what this whole dinner is about, isn’t it?” Peter demanded, looking at the faces around the dinner table. “The whole ‘Last meal’ kind of thing?”

“Peter what are you talking about?” Tony asked. “Kiddo, we’re a little confused right now. What’s going on?”

“Why are you all trying to hide it from me?” Peter cried, anger and hurt flashing onto his face. Tony hated that expression with a passion, the others sharing the same sentiment. “I know so you may as well just spit it out!”

“Peter, please, just tell us why you’re upset?” Steve asked. “We just want to understand.”

“ _He’s_ here!” Peter cried, pointing at Bucky. The room froze, Bucky’s jaw dropped, looking at Peter in shock. Steve swallowed softly. 

“You’re upset because...Bucky is here?” Steve asked, his hand automatically finding Bucky’s. 

“What? No! I mean--I guess? But that’s not really...no! It’s…” Peter groaned, trying to find a way to verbalize his thoughts. “God! Why are you making me say it? It’s hard enough as it is.” 

A traitorous tear slipped down Peter’s face. 

“Peter, please,” Tony said softly. The look on his son’s face was truly heartbreaking and he hated it. He wanted it gone. He was fully prepared to destroy Steve (and Barnes) if it meant that sad look would go away. “What’s going on?” 

“Steve’s going to leave me again.” Peter whispered brokenly. 

Before anyone in the room had a chance to process and respond to the heart wrenching thing Peter said, an alarm rang through the building. 

“FRIDAY? What’s going on?” Tony demanded, standing up. He hated that the Avenger’s alarm was going off at such an important time but it couldn’t be helped. 

“It appears to be an orchestrated attack throughout the city.” FRIDAY says. “Bombs are going off on several blocks.” 

“Alright, everyone suit up!” Tony said. Peter jumped up to grab his suit but was stop. “Not you Peter. You’re still grounded.”

“What? But I can help!” Peter cried. 

“Not this time, kiddo.” Tony said firmly.”And if you even think about sneaking out, I’ll ground you for the next month!”

“But dad!”

“Stay put.” 

Peter sulked as his family flew off to fight.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers deal with a new threat. Peter and Bucky bond over magnets and SpongeBob.

“Iron Man! Make sure to clear out all the civilians!” Steve cried. Tony grunted when another blast hit his suit.

“A little busy not getting blown to smithereens, Captain,” Tony hissed, dodging another blast. He landed with a loud thud against the gravel. “Where are these things coming from?!”

“I don’t know,” Steve replied. “But they just keep coming!”

“I’ve cleared out as many civilians as I could,” Natasha said in the comms. “I got down to 39th. Any other suggestions?” 

“Find out where these damn things are coming from!” Steve said, punching a strange bot looking thing. They had arrived at the scene just in time for another explosion to occur. There were small robots skittering around the ground, roughly two feet tall and metallic, rolling around on the ground. They were basically balls with legs. 

While the bots themselves weren’t the explosives, they were protecting them. “They’re in the ground!” Tony’s voice hissed. “They’re buried under the fucking concrete!” 

“Fuck! How is that even possible?!” Clint’s voice asked, incredulous. 

“I got no clue,” Tony responded. He punched the ground, attempting to break up the concrete and find any other bombs. “I don’t even know how many of them there are!”

“Whoever set these bombs weren’t looking to do any damage,” Natasha said. She stomped on a bot scuttling across the floor. It crunched loudly before a spark went off and it sank to the ground. 

“Well they’re doing plenty,” came Tony’s response. 

“Whoever placed these bombs...it’s too strategic. None of them are close enough to each other to set off a chain reaction,” Natasha continued. “And the blasts are too small to cause any permanent damage.” 

“Then what’s the point of setting off the bombs?” Clint demanded. 

“Pride?” Tony suggested. “Maybe to prove they could? Who gives a fuck! We just need to stop them.”

“We can’t,” Natasha said. “There’s no pattern. No way to accurately predict where all the bombs are. Or how many of them there actually are.”

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying we have to let them all detonate,” Natasha said. 

“Are you crazy?! What if someone gets hurt?” Tony demanded. “It’s too risky!”

“Do you have a better idea, Stark?” Natasha snarled. The comm was silent as Tony resigned himself to the plan. 

“Fine.” Tony said. “But I’m taking one of those bot things with me. I wanna dissect it.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Bucky hated feeling useless. 

He couldn’t do anything to help out Steve and his friends, and was now stuck in the kitchen with his boyfriend’s son. Said son who was now pointedly looking everywhere except Bucky. 

“You okay kid?” Bucky asked finally. The kid tensed for a second before nodding his head. Bucky snorted. “Yeah that was convincing. Wanna talk about it?” 

Peter finally turned to look at Bucky, his eyes narrowing. “What’s there to talk about?” Peter asked. 

“Don’t know,” Bucky shrugged. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t want to talk about Steve.” Peter warned. Bucky shrugged, giving Peter a look that said ‘ _Go on_ ’. Peter sighed. “Your arm kind of sucks.”

Bucky startled at Peter’s choice of topic and blunt words. A moment later Peter’s eyes widened impossibly wide as he realized what he had said. “I’m sorry I..I didn’t mean to..That was so rude! I’m sorry--”

“It’s fine,” Bucky chuckled. “You’re not wrong, it does kind of suck.” 

“Who made it for you?” Peter asked. “Like, no offense to them, but it’s hideous.”

“Hydra.”

Peter blinked. “Oh. Full offense then.”

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, it’s pretty annoying. Can’t go out in the rain with this thing. It shocks me a lot too. It sucks that I can’t do much with it,” he said, flexing his metal fingers. “But you get used to it.” 

“I think I’m going to make you a new one.” Peter said. Bucky looked at him in surprise. 

“What?”

“Your arm. I’m making a new one.” Peter said again. “If it hurts you then you shouldn’t have to have it. I can make you a new one. It’ll probably take a while--”

“Peter, I greatly appreciate it but you don’t have to.” Bucky said. “It’s fine.”

“Nope! I want to!” Peter said, sticking his chin out defiantly. “No one should be forced to use an arm that hurts them.” 

Bucky smiled ruefully, looking down at the metal digits. “It’ll be nice I guess,” he mused--mostly to himself. “Not to associate the damn thing with murder anymore.” 

Petr let out a gasp and looked at Bucky sadly. He then bolted up and ran out of the room. Bucky watched him go sadly. Another one afraid of him. It took all he had in him not to start crying. He just scared away the punk’s punky son. How fitting of a murderer. 

He snapped his head up in surprise though when he heard footsteps running back in. Peter ran into the room, his hands cupped so Bucky couldn't see what was in them. He sat down closer than Bucky thought he would and leaned forward to inspect the arm. 

“Do you know what your arm is made of?” Peter asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “Never got the chance to ask. Why?”

Peter held out his hands and Bucky bit his lip (to stop from laughing or crying, Bucky wasn’t sure) when he saw magnets sitting in Peter’s hands. Not just any magnets, the cheesy kind you buy as a souvenir. 

Peter fiddled with a crab magnet with googly eyes in between his thumb and pointed finger. “Maybe…” he said softly. “Maybe this will help...until I can finish your new arm?” 

Bucky stuck out his arm in response. Peter beamed (and wow, that kid was adorable) and stuck on the cheap magnets. A crab and a cucumber grinning decorated his shoulder. A spider in a top hat sat on his bottom bicep and a unicorn sat just below his elbow. Peter placed several different fish and turtle magnets on his forearm and a smiling red chilli pepper in a sombrero sat on the center of his hand. 

Bucky fought back tears, and for the first time in his life, he smiled at his metal arm.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Steve was reeling. 

He’d been that way since the dinner. Peter thought he was leaving him? Had he been thinking that the entire time? No wonder he’d been avoiding him. When they finally finished up the business with the bombs, they all made their way back to the tower. 

When Steve, Rhodey and Tony entered the penthouse, they didn’t know what they were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t Peter and Bucky sitting on the floor of the living room, Peter explaining the plot of SpongeBob and Bucky laughing along (and were those magnets on his arms?)

“Peter?” Tony asked, slightly amused at the scene before him. “What are you doing?”

“Mr. Barnes hasn’t seen SpongeBob!” Peter cried. “That’s unacceptable!”

“But spoiling everything that happens doesn’t make him want to see it, does it?” Tony asked. Peter deflated a little before gaining his previous exuberance. 

“It’s okay! Mr. Barnes still wants to watch with me! Right, Mr. Barnes?” Peter asked. 

Bucky nodded. “Sure sport,” Bucky said. “I’ll watch with you.” Peter grinned. 

“Er..Peter? Can I talk to you?” Steve asked. Peter frowned, his face falling. “It’s nothing bad! I promise!” 

“It’s okay, Steve,” Peter said, and his voice is so resigned that Steve just wants to shake his beautiful child and get it through his head that he’s not going to leave him again. “I understand. It’s okay.” 

“No, Peter. It’s not okay,” Steve said. “Peter I’m not leaving.”

“Wait...what?” Peter asked, looking at him in shock. “But...Bucky’s here?” 

“Peter, I made that mistake once. I’m not making it again,” Steve swore. “I love Bucky, but I love you too. Bucky and I are staying here. Even if it’s not the tower, we’ll still be close by. I promise.” 

“You’re not leaving me?” Peter whisper to himself, his voice soft. 

Steve shook his. “Never.” 

Peter let out a cry of relief, tears falling freely down his face. He lunged forward and wrapped a surprised Steve into a hug. He held him tightly, sobbing softly into his chest. Steve smiled fondly at him. 

_Thanks Poppa_. Peter had thought.

Steve’s grip on him tightened, as if he could hear his son’s thoughts. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Where is it?”

“It’s not done yet,” he said, his voice trembling. “I need more time.”

A loud crash filled the lab at the sound of a hand crashing into a table with anger. “You don't have any more time! I want it now!”

“Please, the formulas not complete!” 

“Then complete it!” 

“I can’t! The equations are too difficult for me on my own! I need help!” 

“Then get some! Just hurry up, doctor!” the voice hissed. 

“Why do you even want it?” the man asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. “What do you need it for?”

The man smirked cruelly. “Let’s just say...I need it for science.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to in his internship and makes some new friends. Then he makes a horrifying discovery.

“Peter, are you okay?” Gwen asked, looking at Peter in concern. Said teenager was currently fighting off sleep during biology, his eyes drooping. Peter flinched awake and looked around in confusion before his eyes settled on Gwen’s form. 

“Oh...hey Gwen,” he said sleepily, yawning softly. 

“Yeah, Hi,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. “What’s going on with you? This is the second time you’ve fallen asleep in biology this week.”

Peter just shrugged, albeit sleepily. “Haven’t been sleeping well.”

“How come?” Gwen asked, copying down the information their teacher wrote on the board. 

“Nightmares.” 

Gwen’s hand stopped. “What...er, what are they about?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“Hm...all sorts of things,” Peter said, squinting at the board and sloppily copying down the words onto his note sheet. “Sometimes it’s of Doc Ock...sometimes it’s my dad--” Peter bit his lip, nearly forgetting that nobody knew who his actual parents were. “--my aunt getting hurt...and last night I got shot again.”

“You’re having nightmares about getting shot?” Gwen asked, incredulous. 

“It was a pretty traumatic experience.” Peter said nonchalantly. 

“Uh, yeah!” Gwen said, staring at Peter in shock. When he didn’t react to her ‘no duh’ tone she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Peter, getting shot is terrifying. Why didn’t you say anything? You got shot like a week ago! Has this been going ever since then?” 

Peter shrugged. “Didn’t seem like a big deal,” he said. “It’s fine.” 

“Peter...do you go back to sleep after you wake up?” Gwen asked softly. Peter shook his head.

“I just can’t go back to sleep...after.” Peter says. Gwen nodded. 

“Next time it happens, call me. Okay?” Gwen asked. Peter nodded. 

“In other news,” Peter said, effectively changing the subject. “Do you still intern at Oscorp by any chance?”

Gwen scrunched her face up in confusion at the topic. “Yeah...why?”

“I sent in an application,” Peter explained. “I just...I met this guy...Doctor Connors--”

“Dr. Kurt Connors?” Gwen gasped. Peter nodded. “Peter that’s insane! He’s like a legend! His work in cross species genetics is unparalleled!” 

“Yeah, well he worked with my...dad,” Peter said, keeping up the lie. It was strange to refer to someone other than Tony as his dad. But for the sake of his research he would have to make do. “And he wanted me to work with him. So I applied.”

“That’s great!” Gwen grinned. “Looks like we’re working together! Oh it’ll be so much fun!” 

“Yeah!”

“When do you start?”

“Today.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“Mary’s pregnant.”_

_Kurt dropped his pen, whirling around to face his friend, his eyes wide with excitement. “What did you just say?”_

_“She’s pregnant.” Richard said again, his hands slipping under his glasses to rub at his eyes._

_“Richard that’s incredible!” Kurt cried, embracing his friend. “You’re going to be a fantastic dad.”_

_Richard’s expression was strange, but Kurt didn’t question it._

_“Yeah…” he said. “I hope so.”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Oscorp was huge. 

Granted, it was nowhere near as big as his dad’s company. The building was tall, large lettering at the top reading Oscorp and Peter stepped inside. It felt like a lifetime ago he had stepped in here for a field trip. 

Gwen had gone ahead, as she already had a badge to allow her in. With parting words of ‘catch you soon’ Peter was left to defend himself. He looked around as he walked--still slightly awed by the architecture. 

It was Peter’s own fault, really. He just wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking. He let out a gust of air as he slammed into a hard back. “Hey!” 

“Sorry! I’m sorry...I wasn’t watching where I was going..I’m sorry,” Peter rushed out, looking up at the man he ran into and his mind went blank. “Oh my gosh! You’re Eddie Brock! I’m a huge fan of your work!”

Eddie smiled at the kid. He was a little scrawny, but he looked sweet. Venom shifted under his skin, scenting the air. **Spider-Baby** , Venom had whispered. Eddie raised his eyebrow. So this little stick was Spider-Man? He was like a toddler. Adorable. 

“No problem, kid,” Eddie said, reaching out his hand to shake it. Peter took it, smiling gratefully. “What’s your name kid?”

“Peter. Peter Parker.” Peter said with a grin. Eddie chuckled. 

**Precious baby**. Venom said. Eddie felt inclined to agree with him. “Eddie Brock,” Eddie said. “Though you already know that. Take care kid. Maybe I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah. M-Maybe.” Peter said, watching as one of his favorite news reporter walks away. That was like a dream come true. Peter shook his head to remind himself what he was doing. 

He walked over to the front desk, the receptionist staring down at him with her beady eyes. Peter grimaced. “Name?” she asked. (Peter tried not to think about how she sounded like the slug monster from Monsters Inc.)

“Peter Parker. I’m an intern?” Peter asked. She looked at him for a second before her eyes slid to her computer screen. She typed for a few seconds before nodding. “You’re on the fortieth floor,” she said, handing Peter a pass. “You’re working with Dr. Connors as his personal assistant.”

Peter raised his eyebrows at that but didn’t resist. Looks like Dr. Connors saw his internship application right away. Interesting. He followed the slug-lady’s directions and went up the elevator to the floor he was assigned. 

He was surprised to see him standing on the floor where he was bitten by the spider all those months ago. Waiting for him was none other than Dr. Connors. Peter smiled at the man. “Hello Peter,” Dr. Connors smiled. “I’m glad to see that you decided to switch over to Oscorp after all. Tony Stark not playing out?”

Peter grit his teeth. “Yeah,” he lied. “Thought I’d work here. You know, follow in my father's footsteps and all.”

“That’s amazing!” Dr. Connors said, ushering Peter through the lab and into his personal office. “Because I need your help with something.”

“Already?” Peter asked. Dr. Connors nodded. 

“This is a formula your father and I worked on together,” Dr. Connors said, thrusting a sheet of paper into Peter’s hands. “Unfortunately it wasn’t completed before his..er untimely death. But now I’ve been given a second chance to complete my life's work!” 

Peter scanned over the formula. The answer was blatantly obvious (though Peter was a certifiable genius. Like father like son, he supposed.) He hummed as he pretended to be stuck. He wasn’t really here to help Dr. Connors with a formula. He was here to figure out why he got a weird feeling whenever he thought about Dr. Connors and his job. 

“I know,” Peter said. “Er..well I think I do.”

Dr. Connor’s grin turned hopeful as he looked at Peter with excitement. “Yes?” 

“Here, try this,” Peter said. He wrote down the equation and handed it back to Dr. Connors who eyed with excitement. 

“Perfect!” Dr. Connors said. “This is just what we needed--” 

The door to his private office opened suddenly. Peter turned to see a boy close to Peter’s age standing in the doorway. “Dr. Connors my father--” he cut himself off when he saw Peter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had guests.”

“Ah, nonsense. Mr. Osborn, this is Peter Parker. My assistant.” Dr. Connors said. Peter smiled shyly at the man Dr. Connors claimed to be Mr. Osborn. 

“Hello Mr. Parker,” the man said, extending a hand. “I’m Harry Osborn. It’s nice to meet you.”

Peter shook it, smiling at the boy, “Likewise,” he said. Harry smiled once more at him before turning to address Dr. Connors. 

“Dr. Connors, my father would like to know how you’ve come along with the formula?” he asked. Dr. Connors smiled. 

“Well were much closer,” he said. “With the help of Mr. Parker here, I believe we will have it finished very soon!”

“Good,” Harry said, nodding at the two of them. “Well that’s all. It was lovely to meet you Mr. Parker.”

“Please, call me Peter,” Peter said. Harry grinned and walked away, leaving Peter alone with Dr. Connors. “So, the formula. What’s it for?”

“I’m glad you asked,” the doctor said. He turned, motioning Peter to follow him. He took him to a side room where a large computer and display screen sat. He pulled it up and a holographic image of a lizard appeared. “What’s one of the most amazing attributes of a lizard, Peter?”

Peter frowned. What a strange question. “I don’t know…”

“They have the ability to regrow limbs!” Dr. Connors said, excitement bleeding through his words. “Now, imagine if human beings had that same ability. Humans with muscle deterioration diseases, cancers, amputees--like myself--all of their problems would be solved!”

“I don’t understand…” Peter said. “What’s this have to do with the formula?”

“Why, everything, Peter,” Dr. Connors said. “I work with cross-species genetics. Do you know what that means?”

Peter scrunched his eyebrows. “You’re trying to find a way to pass the regrowth gene from a lizard...to humans?”

“Precisely!” 

“But that’s...that’s…” Peter spluttered. There were so many things that could go wrong with such a thing! “That’s impossible!”

“Not quite,” Dr. Connors said with a sly smile. “Come Peter.” Dr. Connors turned, walking down a hall (a very familiar hall that made Peter’s spider-sense tingle) and opened a door. It was the very room with the spiders. “These are successful attempts.”

“Of what?” Peter asked, looking at the creepy crawlers with disdain. 

“These spider’s DNA have been crossed with human DNA,” Dr. Connors said. “They have certain traits--for example, self-thermoregulation--while still retaining all of their best qualities.”

Now Peter was confused. The spider that bit him...was like him? If the spider that bit him had human DNA mixed with it, why did the bite transfer the spider DNA to him? Something was sitting right with Peter. Something wasn’t right here. 

“So...they’re part human?” Peter asked. Dr. Connors chuckled. 

“Oh heavens no,” he said. “The human DNA inside of them is dormant. Only passing on certain traits that your father and I made dominant.”

“What does that mean?” Peter asked, looking at them closely. “For the spiders?”

“Well it means that, though they have the human DNA in them, it would require a special type of reactant to cause them to muate.” Dr. Connors said. 

“Like...radiation?” Peter asked, swallowing dryly, the pieces slowly starting to fit together. 

“Why yes!” Dr. Connors said. “If the spider was exposed to radiation, the human DNA would be triggered, causing a mutation.”

“And let’s say...hypothetically...a spider is exposed to radiation. And it bites someone,” Peter said. “What would happen then?”

Dr. Connors frowned as he thought. “Well if that were to happen, the DNA mutation wouldn’t transfer. Think about it like a donor,” he said. “If you were to give your kidney to someone who wasn’t a specific match, what would happen?”

“The body would reject the organ.” Peter answered. “And if they don’t remove it..they could die.”

“Exactly. The same concept applies here. Only it is much more strict,” Dr. Connors said. “The human DNA mixed with the spider’s DNA as well as the exposure to radiation would cause all three of the materials to combine. It makes it unique. In order for the mutation to transfer the person that was bit would have to be a 100% match.” 

“100% match? What does that mean?” Peter asked, but something inside him knew. 

(Oh god, please don’t let it be what he thought)

“The person who was bit would have to be the person who donated the human DNA.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles with his new house guest. Meanwhile Peter, reeling from the discovery of Richard, has a brainstorming session with the Spider Gang.

Tony was hiding. 

Okay, so when he thought about it like that it made Tony sound like he was a coward. He wasn’t. (and he wasn’t and anyone who said otherwise could fuck off) He was merely attempting to avoid a problem before it began. 

Ever since the rogues moved back in, Tony had been on edge. When he found out his son was a web-slinging vigilante he took five steps closer. And when he got kidnapped Tony took another three. And when everything was fixed and the relationship between the rogues and his family was getting better (not quite fixed, but getting there) Tony was able to move back a little while. 

Then Steve asked Tony to let Bucky stay and Tony just dived down the deep end.

So yeah, maybe he was a coward. But it was better in the long run. 

Tony (and FRIDAY, Rhodey and his incredible therapist Eliza) had worked out the real reason as to why he didn’t like being around Barnes. The logical answer would be that Bucky killed his parents. 

(“Did he really though?” Eliza asked, peering at him through her thick glasses.

“Yes! I saw the video! With my own eyes!”

Eliza hummed. “And Clint? When he was under mind control, he killed a lot of people. Are you holding that against him?”

Tony glared. “That’s not fair.”

“I’m your therapist. I don’t do _fair_.”)

So maybe--just maybe--it wasn’t Bucky fault. He was under Hydra’s control and had no idea what he was doing. And as much as Tony wanted to punch him in the face and accuse him and blame him for his parent’s death, he knew it wasn’t fair. 

So Tony wasn’t angry with Barnes because of his parent’s death. 

The second answer was that Barnes ruined his marriage. If he hadn’t had an affair with Steve, they might still be married and Peter would’ve grown up with both of his dads.

(“Did Steve tell you that he was still in love with Bucky when you got married?”

Tony sighed, looking down at his hands. “Yes. He said that if he knew Bucky was alive…”

“Does that sound like a healthy and successful marriage?” Eliza asked. “Do you think that a marriage based off a rebound--” Tony had flinched slightly at the term but he didn’t deny it. “--could last longer than a few years?”

Tony shook his head silently. 

“Sounds to me like your marriage to Steve was falling apart to begin with.”)

Okay. Yeah. That actually does make a lot of sense. The truth of the matter is simple: Tony and Steve got married while Steve was in love with another person. (What a cliche) And as much as Tony had tried to tell himself that it wasn’t, that marriage was doomed to fail.

So no, it wasn’t because Bucky and Steve had an affair (although, Tony still deems he’s allowed to be bitter about that because, come on! That was a dick move, true love or not)

And honestly, those were the only two reasons Tony could come up with that he had some arguments for. And after Eliza had given him the Bitch Slap of Truth, Tony found himself struggling to find other reasons. 

But in the end he found none. 

Tony didn’t really have any reasons to hate Barnes. 

(Yes he did! He did! He just... couldn't remember them off the top of his head. But he knew they were there!)

But that was scary. Because if he had nothing to hate about him, then that meant he had to be civil to him. That meant that Tony wasn’t allowed to be overly malicious or rude, which meant all of his usual coping mechanisms were useless to him now. 

So yeah, Tony was hiding. 

(and sue him for wanting a little peace)

He hadn’t run into Barnes since the dinner so Tony was fairly satisfied. He had been doing pretty well for himself. He’d been keeping busy, working on that godawful paperwork Pepper insisted he do. He’s created the schematics for a new StarkPhone and he was working on improving his nanotech for his suit. 

He had his hands full and his mind was clear and he could focus. 

And then FRIDAY decided to be a jerk and allow Steve and Bucky access to his fucking lab. 

(“FRIDAY. I love you. But I am this close to donating you to fucking charity.” “Your fingers are touching Boss.” “Exactly.”)

“Tony!”

Tony jumped when a voice called out over his music. He scowled when he looked up to see Steve and Bucky standing over him. He growled at FRIDAY to turn down his music before leveling a glare at the couple. “May I help you?” he asked. 

“You’ve been down here for a while,” Steve pointed out. “It’s almost six o’clock.”

“I’ve been busy,” Tony bit out (Okay, so while they may not deserve him verbally attacking them, Tony was still going to do it. He didn’t follow the rules, he was Tony fucking Stark.) 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Steve said, gesturing to the scattered bits and pieces of metal lying all over the room. “Maybe it’s time to take a break?”

“No can do, Capsicle,” Tony said, spinning his rolling chair around, and picking up another stack of paperwork (and fuck Pepper! How much paperwork does he have to do?!) and setting it down on his desk with a loud thud. “Too much to do. So if you don’t mind…” he made a shooing motion with his hands. 

“When is Peter getting home?” Steve asked. “He should’ve been home a few hours ago. I thought that Midtown was close to your home. That’s why you had our son go there, right?”

(Tony did not grit his teeth. He did not want to shout at Rogers and tell him to back the fuck off because Peter was not _his_ anything)

“He hanging out with his friend Gwen,” Tony said, instead. “He’ll be back soon.” 

“So then maybe you should get out of the lab and make dinner?” Steve suggested. “Or at least take a shower.”

“Are you saying I smell?”

“Yes. I am.” Steve said. Tony frowned and subtly sniffed himself. He didn’t smell anything. 

“Whatever,” he said. “I can’t go right now. I have work to do. I’ll stop when Peter gets home.”

“What are you even doing?” Bucky asked softly. Tony grit his teeth. 

“What are you two doing here again? Did you need me for something or…” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at the two. They shifted awkwardly. 

“We just wanted to thank you.” Steve said finally. 

“Huh?”

“For letting me stay here,” Bucky clarified. “I know that it wasn’t an easy choice to make...so thanks.” 

“Didn’t have much a choice.” Tony sniffed, looking back down at his work, officially deciding that he hated this conversation. “It was this or let Steve leave Peter again. So, here we are.” 

Steve frowned. “I wouldn’t have left him.”

“Funny, I remember hearing that before.” 

“Don’t.” Steve said, his voice firm. “I made a mistake Tony. And I paid for that by having to live fourteen years without Peter in my life. I have no parental rights over my son, fuck Tony, he doesn’t even have my last name anymore! I want to have a relationship with him. I’m not going to just leave!”

“How would I know? Leaving is what you do best.”

“Should I like...go?” Bucky asked, awkwardly shifting from side to side. 

“No!” “Yes!”

“Look, Tony. I’m sorry. Okay? I fucked up. I know. I’m just trying to fix it.” Steve said. He then sighed. “I didn’t come here for a fight. I just wanted to thank you. That’s all.”

“Yeah, well, your welcome I guess,” Tony said, the fight draining out of him. “Your boyfriend can stay here as long as he doesn’t hurt Peter.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah. Just leave me alone now? I have a lot of work to do.” 

Steve nodded and he and Bucky left the lab, leaving Tony alone in his lab. 

(It shouldn’t hurt. He’s not even in love with Steve anymore. But god, why does it feel like there’s a hole in his chest?)

.

.

.

.

.  
XX  
x

“Wait...hold on. Go back. _What the fuck_?”

“I know! I know!” Peter cried, pacing around the space of Ned’s room anxiously. Gwen sat on Ned’s bed, her legs crossed as she watched Peter with a slack jawed expression. Ned was sitting on his desk chair, his mouth open. 

“So you're saying that you gave your DNA to be experimented on?” Ned asked. “Because that’s what I’m getting from this.”

“Not intentionally!” Peter cried. “I didn’t even...god what the fuck? Those spiders are old as fuck! The genes lengthened their lifespans so...this happened way before I even got bit!” 

“So what are you saying?” Gwen asked. “These spiders were created back when your dad worked with Dr. Connors, that was like fourteen years ago right?”

“Roughly,” Peter shrugged. “But I was just a baby.”

Gwen pursed her lips, staring at Peter silently. Peter’s eyes widened in realization. 

“No. No way.” he said, shaking his head. “It’s not possible.”

“It makes sense! I mean come on Peter, he must have done it after you were born,” Gwen said. “He might not have told your mom.”

“No that’s impossible.” Peter said, shaking his head. And it was. Because the second Peter was born, he was taken home with his Dad (previously Dads) and he didn’t go back to them. He didn’t spend a single night with them after he was born. “That’s literally impossible.”

“Peter, what other way could this of happened?” Gwen asked, looking at him sadly. “He had to. It’s the only way.”

“No you don’t understand. You don’t!” Peter said. “Richard’s not my fucking dad!”

Dead silence. 

“What?” Ned asked finally. Peter sighed and looked down. 

“You know how I mentioned my dad hated Oscorp?” Peter asked. Ned thought back to it and nodded, biting his lip. 

“I thought it was weird when you said that,” Ned admitted. “I just assumed whenever you would talk about someone named ‘Dad’ it was someone you saw as a father-figure.” 

“No. I was talking about my actual dad.” Peter said, looking down at his clasped hands. “I had two dads. Mary Parker was their surrogate.” 

“Peter, why did you never tell us?” Gwen asked, as Ned was still silent, looking at Peter with an indescribable expression. “I mean, everyone thinks you’re an orphan.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Peter said with a bitter laugh. Before anyone had the chance to be offended Peter continued. “My dad, he’s a very… high profile person. He’s been keeping my identity a secret from the media since I was born.” 

“Dude.” Ned said finally. 

“Ned I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you but I could never think of the right time and I--”

“It’s fine,” Ned said quickly, stopping Peter before he had a chance to shove his foot in his mouth. “I mean, it’s not okay but we’re gonna put a pin in it and come back to it later. Right now, we need to deal with the fact that your DNA is somehow in fucking spiders.”

“Maybe he did it while Mary was pregnant.” Gwen suggestic. “Maybe he used the amniotic fluid.”

Peter shivered in repulsion. 

“That’s disgusting,” Ned said. “So Richard did that to you. I’m sorry Peter, that’s fucked up.”

“Yeah it is. And I’d rather not think about that right now,” Peter said. “Right now we have better things to worry about.”

“Like?” Gwen asked. “We’ve been focused on finding out what caused your powers and trying to stop it from being replicated. Now we know. I say we go in there and destroy the spiders before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Woah there, easy tiger,” Peter said. “No one else can get the mutation, remember? They’re just harmless spiders.” 

“What I’m still stuck on is how the spiders became radioactive,” Ned said. Peter looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked. 

“You said that spiders are only dangerous is they’re radioactive, right? Otherwise if you get bit, it’s harmless. Their bodies don’t run the risk of rejecting the mutation because it’s still dormant.” Ned said. 

“And?”

“Well they wouldn’t make their spiders radioactive if it could kill people,” Ned said. “They would keep the spiders as the way they were when you saw them. Dormant.”

“Oh my god,” Gwen gasped. “You’re right! The spider that bit you was radioactive!”

“Yeah I get that,” Peter said, his eyes scrunching. He didn’t understand where they were going with this.

“Peter. If Oscorp doesn’t make their spiders radioactive….how did the one that bit you become radioactive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late update, I've been so busy lately >0<. But inspiration has struck! I will probably be finishing the rest of the series within the week or so. And in case anyone didn't know, I already completed the entire series and posted it on Wattpad, so if you don't want to wait, it's over there. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare and feelings ensue. Tony dissects the bomb thing with disastrous consequences.

_“---op!----what are---iong?---ichard!!!”_

_“Don’t-----eed it----I’m sorr--”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“Hello Spider-Man.”_

_Peter gasped, his eyes snapping wide open as he looked around. He was in a warehouse, his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied to the legs of a chair. He looked around, his eyes squinting to adjust to the dim light._

_His eyes landed on a fuzzy figure in the corner._

_Peter squinted harder, trying to make out who it was. He blinked and suddenly the man was in his face. Peter gasped and flinched back._

_“Dr...Dr. Octavius?” he rasped, his throat hoarse._

_Dr. Octavius grinned crazily. “Hello Mr. Stark,” he said. “Pleasure to see you again.”_

_“But how..we...we defeated you?” Peter said, tugging helplessly at the binds on his hands._

_Dr. Octavius laughed loudly and Peter winced as the noise brought on a headache. “Oh Peter, I thought you were smarter than that.” he cackled. “Come now Peter. You know why I’m here. I’ll give you three tries to figure it out.”_

_Peter grit his teeth. “I don’t know.”_

_“One.”_

_“I don’t know! I wouldn’t be asking you if I did!” Peter yelled. Dr. Octavius tched._

_“I guess you need some incentive, eh Peter?” he asked, and before Peter had the chance to ask what he meant by that a light turned on, momentarily blinding Peter. When his eyes adjusted he felt his heart drop to his shoes._

_“D-Dad?” he choked out. Because there, on the floor tied, gagged and beaten, was his father. “What are you doing? Let him go!”_

_“That’s not how this works, Peter.” he said with fake sympathy. “Come on Peter. Why am I here? I’ll give you a hint. Where’s the first place I broke into, Peter?”_

_“W-what? What does that mean? I don’t know what that means!” Peter cried. “What does that mean?”_

_Dr. Octavius just smiled cruelly. “Wrong answer.”_

_And then Tony’s neck snapped._

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter shot up with a scream. 

He panted, his body greedily sucking in oxygen as his heart tried to escape his chest. Tears sprang into his eyes as Peter tried to fight the crushing fear. He felt gross and sticky, his hair matted to his forehead. He fisted his sheets and tried to count to ten in his head but every time he closed his eyes he just saw his Dad die over and over again. 

Peter choked on a sob. 

“Peter?” FRIDAY’s soothing voice interrupted the haze of panic. “You appear to be in distress. Shall I call Boss?”

Peter shook his head frantically (ignoring the small part of him that wanted to say yes. That wanted his dad to come and hug him and tell him it’s okay) and tried to will away the inevitable panic attack. 

“Peter?” FRIDAY asked again after a moment of silence, save for Peter’s labored breathing. 

“C-..Call...Gwen.” Peter said, his voice coming out hoarse and broken. 

The dial tone rang over the speakers in Peter’s room before he heard a click. “Peter?” came Gwen’s groggy voice. 

“H-..Hey Gwen.” Peter said, another sob working it’s way out of Peter’s throat. 

“Peter? What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Gwen asked, her voice sounding frantic now. “Are you okay?”

Peter broke.

“No,” he wailed, tears pouring down his face. 

“What’s wrong, Peter? What happened?” Gwen asked. Peter sniffed loudly, trying to stop the tears for a second so he could properly answer her. 

“Nightmare.” Peter choked out after a second. 

It was silent for a minute before Gwen sighed. “Aw Peter,” she cooed. “It’s okay. It was just a nightmare, it’s going to be okay.”

And they sat there, Gwen whispering sweet nonsense to get him to calm down enough to fall back down on his bed and lay there. They talked about pointless things to keep Peter calm. Eventually they both fell asleep together, the line staying on until morning.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Everything was different after that night. 

It was like there was this massive shift in the way Peter saw her. 

Before she was just there. And then when she found out that he was Spider-Man they got even closer. And now...Peter tries not to notice the way that she twirls her cropped blonde hair when she’s bored. He doesn’t notice how when she’s reading her eyelashes kiss the tops of her cheekbones. He doesn’t notice the way she laughs with her whole face, adorable dimples spreading across her face. 

He really, really doesn’t.

Peter groaned and covered his face. “I’m screwed.” 

“Yeah. You’re way past your due for a beating Penis!” came Flash’s unsolicited response. Peter just sighed. Great. Just what he needed. 

“Flash, I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now,” Peter said, running his hands through his chestnut hair. “Please go away.” 

“What did you just say to me, Penis?” Flash demanded, shoving his face up close into Peter’s. Peter grimaced. 

“Jeez, Flash. Personal space much?” Peter muttered. Flash’s face turned red with fury (or embarrassment) and he threw a punch. 

Peter’s head snapped back from the force of the punch and Peter groaned. He was not in the mood for this. He was tired (He didn’t have as much nightmares now that he could talk to Gwen whenever he was feeling scared but he was still tired all the time. Being a teenager fucking sucks) and he had a pounding headache. 

Oh and Peter is pretty sure he’s in love with Gwen. 

(There's that too.)

Flash grinned triumphantly as Peter held his now bruised jaw. “That’s what I thought,” he spit. “Poor little Penis Parker. Just a little orphan boy!”

Peter winced at that and shot him a glare. “Shut up Flash,” he said. “Go screw yourself. I’m not in the mood to deal with your male insecurity.”

Flash snarled. “Fuck off Parker!”

Peter just flipped him off and walked away, ignoring the surprised looks he received from his peers. Peter was usually docile and passive. There were very few incidents where Peter would lose his temper and lash out, and people who had seen those incidents had learned very quickly not to mess with him when he was in a mood.

(The last time being when he made his english teacher cry after she asked him why he didn’t do his homework and he exposed her affair while making mean, biting remarks at her choice of hair style. It was brutal.)

Peter sat down at his lunch table with a loud huff, slamming his head heavily onto the table top. “What died in your cereal this morning?” asked Gwen’s amused voice. Peter jumped. 

“G-Gwen!” he said before blushing brightly at his stuttering. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know, you’re up more often than I am,” she grinned. “I saw what happened with Flash. What caused the return of the infamous ‘Scary Parker’?” 

“Nothing.” Peter said quickly. Gwen looked at him, an unimpressed gaze at his face. Peter blushed. “It’s really nothing. Just stress.” 

“Okay,” she laughed. “Well Ned and I were gonna go see a movie later today. Wanna come?”

Sitting in a dark theater, very close to Gwen? God Peter was going to die. “Sure.”

(He was going to love every minute of it)

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony sighed as he prodded the weird circular bot thing. After the weird talk/guilt fest he had with Steve and Bucky yesterday he’d been in a funk. He wanted to be productive but every time his thoughts would stray back to the conversation and how he could’ve gone about it differently. 

There was no point in stressing about it though, Steve and Bucky appeared to be satisfied with their discussion and hadn’t approached Tony after it so Tony was left alone to his thoughts. 

While he was attempting to distract himself he came across the bot they had picked up after the battle (well, it wasn’t really a battle. It was more of a ‘controlled explosion’ kind of a thing). He had demanded to take one back to the tower so he could figure out what it was but it had just been sitting there for the last week.

Tony studied the coding that was visible on the outer shell. It as complex. It looked like something Tony could pull off. Almost. Tony easily turned it on, and jumped back when the legs poked out of the shell and a red light blinked on in the center of sphere. 

“Weird,” Tony said, picking up the bot and peering into the red light.

It took seconds to figure out what it was. 

“SHIT!!!” 

He dropped the sphere onto the work table and fumbled around for some duct tape. He found some with a triumphant shout. He then covered the red dot with the duct tape and shut it in a drawer. 

He then stomped up the stairs, ordering FRIDAY to place his lab on shut down. He arrived in the Avenger’s kitchen where the team was situated at the table, watching Bucky and Steve have an arm wrestling contest. 

“We have a problem.” he stated. The team looked up at Tony in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked. “Did somebody lock you our of your lab again?” 

“I locked myself out of the lab,” Tony snapped. This caused everyone to look at him in shock. Tony never left his lab unless someone else locked him out (usually Rhodey, Pepper or Peter) If he locked himself out, something was wrong. 

“Why? What happened?” Steve asked, letting go of his partner’s hand. 

“That bot thing we picked up at the site of the explosions? They’re recording devices.” Tony said grimly. 

“What?” they all cried, standing up in shock. 

“Yeah, I know. I covered the camera with duct tape. I don’t know if they have audio or if they’ve been recording the whole time.” Tony said. “I have literally no idea.”

“I thought you were a genius! It’s your job to know!” Clint cried. Tony growled. 

“Fuck off Barton! I’ve been a little preoccupied right now!”Tony snapped. 

“Oh Boo-Hoo, my ex and his lover are sleeping with each other in my tower,” Clint whined, in a mock interpretation of Tony. Tony’s jaw dropped before he snapped it shut in an audible crack. “Get over it! We have bigger problems then your failed love life!”

“That’s too far Clint,” Steve started but Tony cut him off. 

“No, you know what? _Fuck you_. I don’t give a shit about Rogers or Barnes. They can fuck in front of me for all I care! Right now I’m more worried about my son than a cheater and mistress.” Tony hissed. “So, you have anything else you’d like to say to me? And before you do, may I remind you, you’re no better than Rogers. You abandoned your kids too.” 

Clint let out a roar and threw a punch, connecting with Tony’s face. Steve rushed in between them. “Enough! Clint! Cool down! Tony take a breather!”

“Yeah yeah, what’s his problem anyway?” Tony spat. “It’s not my fault I didn’t catch it. If he’s so smart, why didn’t he?”

“He’s just in a mood.” Steve said, Clint hissed at him. “So, can you disable it?”

“Not before seeing how it works,” Tony said. “But if I do, it’ll record me while I do it.”

“Then just smash it.” Natasha suggested. “Study the broken pieces of it.”

“I guess I could--”

“Hey guys!” Peter said, walking into the kitchen. He paused when he saw the thick tension. He then saw his dad holding a hand to his face, a bruising face. “What the hell happened?” he demanded, walking over to where his dad was and glared at them. “Did they hurt you again?” he asked.

The rogues shifted awkwardly when Peter said _again_. Like it was a common occurrence. 

(And it was, wasn't it?)

“No it’s fine,” Tony said. “It was just an argument that got heated. It’s all good.”

“Fine,” Peter said, biting his lip. “But if it happens again they’re on time-out.”

Tony chuckled. “Sure kiddo.” he said. “Now, how would you like to help me destroy something?” 

Peter’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Tony chuckled and Peter followed him down to the lab. Tony took out the bot and showed it to him. “It’s a recording device,” he said. 

“Oh my gosh a real life Spy Bot!” Peter said, a wide smile on his face. Tony snorted. 

“Sure thing kid. Come on, we got to destroy it. Lemme go find my hammer.” Tony said, before bending down to look for something under his desk. Peter studied the Spy bot with interest. It had a red light at the top which probably meant it was recording. 

The light started to flash, each flash getting quicker and quicker. Peter frowned, moving his face in closer to study it. It was strange, the flashing almost reminded Peter of…

Peter’s eyes widened in realization as he dove down, covering his father’s body with his own just as the bot exploded. 

Pain. 

Blackness.

Then, nothing.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the explosion.

“--tr?---eter!---PETER!”

Peter groaned, his eyes opening slowly. The world was fuzzy, and he was hearing things strangely, like he was in a tunnel. He groaned when red, hot pain began to sizzle. His back was burning! He coughed and felt liquid in his lungs. This caused him to panic, he couldn’t breathe!

“Peter! You need to calm down! It’s going to be okay!” came the voice again. Peter blinked, squinting his eyes to try and force the world back into focus. 

“D-Dad?” Peter asked, coughing heavily. He felt the coppery taste of blood fill his mouth. 

“Oh god! Oh God.” his Dad whispered. “It’s going to be okay, Pete. We’re trapped right now, but I hear them trying to get in.”

As if on cue, a muffled shout rang through the ringing in Peter’s ears. “TONY? PETER? CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

“I HEAR YOU!” Tony shouted and Peter winced at the noise. “Sorry Baby, but they have to hear me.” 

“IS ANYONE HURT?” Steve called. 

“PETER! HE TOOK THE BRUNT OF THE BLAST! IT’S PRETTY BAD CAP! WE NEED MEDEVAC STAT!” 

“WE’RE ALMOST THROUGH!” Steve responded. Peter wanted to hear more but it hurt too badly. He closed his eyes, willing the darkness to come back. The darkness was nice. It didn’t hurt. 

“Peter?” came his father’s voice again. Peter groaned, wanting him to stop bothering him so he could sleep. “Kiddo please, you gotta keep your eyes open.” 

“Mh ‘leepy,” Peter mumbled, attempting to swat his dad’s hand away but he couldn’t make his arm move. 

“No! Peter? Peter! Baby stay awake!” his dad’s vice sounded farther and farther away. 

Peter succumbed to the blissful darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_When Peter was nine he broke his arm._

_He was being stupid, climbing the furniture and pretending to fly--like his daddy--when he jumped from the counter (and Peter knew he wasn’t allowed to stand on the counter) and instead of landing on the table like he wanted, his foot slipped and he fell, his hand thrusting out to catch him._

_When he landed, there was a loud, ugly crack and blinding pain. Peter was silent for a second, in shock before the pain hit him. And when it did, Peter opened his mouth and screamed._

_He was inconsolable._

_His dad came rushing in a few minutes later, while Peter was holding his mangled arm to his chest, he stayed calm (He was concealing his inner panic because shit is his arm supposed to look like that?) and asked FRIDAY to call for his Uncle Bruce._

_When Uncle Bruce came in and saw Peter he frowned and gently prodded it. Peter let out cries every time his uncle touched his arm. It turned out that Peter had snapped it clean in half. He got a nice red cast to keep in it place while it healed and a grape flavored lolly pop._

_That night, Peter spent in his dad’s bed. He fell asleep to the comforting tunes of his lullaby while Tony sat there, holding him to his chest, and trying not to curse himself for being so inattentive._

_He promised himself that he would always protect his son and keep him away from danger._

_Even if that danger was himself._

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony didn’t know what happened. 

One moment he was humming to himself while he dug around under his work table for a hammer, the next his son crashes him to the floor and a huge boom. 

When he came to, the lab was a mess. It was hard to see through all the smoke, but there was fire and objects all over the floors. Bits of projects Tony had been working on laid scattered on the floor and fire was around the room in small, random patches. 

Tony then looked down to see Peter and he had to stop himself from throwing up.

Peter had shield Tony with his entire body, so the brunt of the explosion lay embedded in Peter’s back. There was glass and bits of metals sticking out of second degree burns. His shirt was burned into his skin and his son was completely unconscious. 

“Peter? Peter! PETER!” Tony cried, slightly shaking him, careful to avoid the burns on his back. His son gave a low, painful groan. He opened his eyes and began to breathe in deeply (it was wet and painful) and started to panic. “Peter! You need to calm down! It’s going to be okay!”

“D-Dad?” he asked, his voice sounding scratchy. Tony could’ve collapsed with relief. He might have a concussion but at least he was aware of his surroundings. 

And then he coughed up blood. 

It spattered against his lips and a little on Tony after he hacked up what sounded like (and probably was) a lung. 

“Oh god. Oh god,” Tony said, hyperventilating. Because people were not supposed to cough up blood! “It’s going to be okay, Pete. We’re trapped right now, but I hear them trying to get in.”

And then, blissfully Tony heard Steve’s loud yell, “TONY? PETER? CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

“I HEAR YOU!” Tony shouted and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Peter wince. Tony frowned. “Sorry Baby, but they have to hear me.” 

“IS ANYONE HURT?” Steve called. 

“PETER! HE TOOK THE BRUNT OF THE BLAST! IT’S PRETTY BAD CAP! WE NEED MEDEVAC STAT!” 

“WE’RE ALMOST THROUGH!” Steve responded. Tony sat back, satisfied that help was coming when he noticed Peter had closed his eyes again. 

“Peter?” Tony asked, his heart starting to beat a little faster. Peter groaned. “Kiddo please, you gotta keep your eyes open.” 

“Mh ‘leepy,” Peter mumbled, and his arm made a twitch.

“No! Peter? Peter! Baby stay awake!” Tony said frantically. He didn’t answer. “Peter? PETER! STEVE HE’S NOT WAKING UP!” 

There was a crash as the rubble shifted and in came Steve, Bucky and Doctor Cho. They raced over to where Tony and Peter were. “What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked, gasping when he saw Peter’s shredded back. “What happened?”

“The Spy Bot was a fucking bomb!” Tony growled out. “Peter took the brunt of it. He dragged me down. I didn’t even know…”

“It’s not your fault, Tony,” Steve said softly. He then turned to face Dr. Cho. “Is he going to be okay?”

“We need to remove the pieces in his back,” Dr. Cho said softly. Tony made a strange noise in the back of his throat when Dr. Cho began to remove the larger pieces of glass and metal in his back. “We need these out before we move him, or it could penetrate deeper.”

As Dr. Cho removed everything, Peter didn’t stir. When the worst of it was out, she asked for help in lifting him. Tony made a move to stand up but collapsed down in pain. “Steve...I can’t…” he whispered in defeat. Steve nodded. 

“Buck? Will you help me?” he asked. Bucky nodded and bent down, and the two of them lifted the unconscious Peter. “Be mindful of his back.”

While Bucky and Steve took Peter to the med wing, Dr. Cho looked at Tony’s leg. She frowned. “It looks like third degree burns. You should be fine, but we need to treat these soon.” 

“Focus on Peter,” Tony said firmly. “I’ll be fine. I just...may need some help getting up.”

Dr. Cho nodded. “I’ll call Mr. Barton down here. He’ll be able to get you up the stairs. I will treat Peter,” she said. “Seems like it happens more often than not.”

Tony didn’t feel like laughing at the poorly constructed joke. 

Dr. Cho then left, taking the stairs up to the med wing of the tower and Tony was left in the ruins of his labs, holding his leg to his chest. He didn’t know how to react. His son had protected him from the blast. It should’ve been the other way around. 

He heard pounding footsteps getting closer. He looked up to see Clint running in. When Clint saw where he was sitting, he raced over to him. “Hey Stark,” he said. “How you doing?”

“Well my skin looks like its peeling off,” Tony deadpanned. Clint grimaced. 

“Right,” he said. “Let’s get you to the med wing. Come on.” he bent down and put his arm around Tony’s shoulder, acting like a crutch. He knew Tony would fight if Clint tried to lift him (though it was easier that way)

Tony winced as he walked. Every motion pulled against his burnt skin. He let Clint take most of his weight as he walked. They were about a third of the way up the stairs when he cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Stark,” he said. Tony looked up at him. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry...about earlier…” he said, looking away awkwardly. “I shouldn't have said that. It was a dick move.”

“It was.” Tony agreed. Clint looked down in shock, not expecting the billionaire to agree with him. “But…” Tony continued. “I was in the wrong too. I shouldn’t have said that about your kids. That was messed up of me. I’m sorry.”

“No it’s...it’s okay. You were right.” Clint sighed. “I abandoned my kids. It is something I will regret for the rest of my life. Laura’s moved on, she has a new husband and he has custody over them. And...they don’t even want to see me.”

“Clint…” Tony said softly. He couldn’t even imagine what his life would be like if he wasn’t allowed to see his son. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Karma, right?”

It was silent the rest of the way up. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter was lying still on the sheets. He was lying on his stomach, his back bandaged with pristine white cotton that was red in certain splotches (It made Tony slightly nauseous) He was still unconscious and his face slightly bruised. 

“Is he...is he going to be okay?” Tony asked while Dr. Cho wrapped his burnt leg in some bandage with special salve on it. 

“He’ll be alright,” Dr. Cho assured him. “He took quite the hit there, but he’ll come through.”

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Tony asked. 

“He must have hit his head. He probably has a concussion. We have to wait for him to come to before we can assess the damage.” Dr. Cho said. Tony nodded, his eyes not leaving his son’s still form. 

When. Dr. Cho was finished wrapping up Tony’s leg she told him to rest, and he firmly told her that he wouldn’t be leaving Peter’s side. She pressed her lips into a tight line but didn’t argue. She merely told him not to put any pressure on his leg and left. 

Tony pet his son’s soft curls, his smile soft and sad. “ _Oh mio dolce piccolo_ ,” he said. “Why did you do that?”

He didn’t receive an answer.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up. Some of Steve’s past is revealed. The serum is complete.

When Peter woke up, it wasn’t to beeping noises or pain. It was to an argument. 

“You have to leave at some point,” came an exasperated voice. It sounded like Steve. 

“Really? Because I’ve stayed longer,” came his dad’s voice. “No. That’s it. I’m staying until he wakes up.”

“Staring at water won’t make it boil faster.” Steve said. 

“Well it’s a good thing he’s not water.” 

“Come on Tony. At least take a shower. And maybe get some food.” 

“Mmm…” Peter mumbled, trying to get his body to work. His eyes fluttered but he couldn’t get them to open. The room went silent before he felt his father’s familiar hands in his. 

“Peter? Kiddo can you hear me?” his dad asked. 

Peter let out another groan. Why wasn’t his body responding to him? “Mffm D-..Dad?” he finally got out. He could practically feel his dad’s relief. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s me kiddie.” he said. “Steve, go get Dr. Cho!” 

Peter was finally able to open his eyes and was assaulted with bright light. He instantly snapped his lids shut and groaned, trying to convey the brightness to his dad. It must of worked because a second later FRIDAY dimmed the lights. 

“Peter?” this time the voice belonged to Dr. Cho. “I’m going to need you to open your eyes for me.”

Peter opened his eyes, and the lights--thankfully--didn’t scorch his corneas. Dr. Cho shined a light in them and asked Peter to follow the path of her finger. When it was done she turned to his dad. “He doesn’t have a concussion. He may have had one, but it probably healed while he was unconscious.”

“Un...Unconscious?” Peter asked, his voice was scratchy and he coughed. His dad handed him a glass of water that he drank graciously. 

“Yeah baby,” Tony said softly. “You were out for a day.”

“What?” Peter cried, his eyes snapping wide open. “What...what happened?”

“The Spy Bot, kiddo,” Tony said. “It was a bomb. You covered me when it exploded.” 

“I...oh.” Peter said. He remembered vaguely what happened. He remembered the bomb part and he remembered covering Tony. He didn't remember anything else that happened after the bomb went off. 

“Yeah ‘oh’.” Tony scoffed. “Now, Doc, how is he?”

“He’ll be fine. His back has healed up remarkably well. It may be sore for a few days, but all the open wounds have closed and it’s scarring right now. Put burn cream on it every day.” Dr. Cho said. “But that’s it. He’s clear to do just about anything. Just don’t get caught in any more explosions.”

“Yeah, no problem there.” Tony said lightly, but Peter could tell that underneath the bravado he was worried. 

“Am I..am I cleared to go to school?” Peter asked. Tony scowled and opened his mouth to tell Peter that he didn’t need to go to school but Peter glared at him. “I’ve already missed a day, Dad.”

“You were _unconscious_.” Tony said aghast. 

“I had a _test_.” Peter said, his tone matching. Steve just chuckled. 

“God, he really is your son, huh?” Steve said. 

“Hey!” Tony snapped. “It’s not my fault he’s so smart. Or so damn stubborn.”

“Yes it is.” Peter and Steve said at the same time. Tony just pouted. 

“Yes Peter,” Dr. Cho said, after smiling at the family before her. “You are cleared to go to school. Just take it easy.” 

“Yeah so that means be gentle during your decathlon practices.” Tony said.

Peter frowned. Decathlon season had ended two weeks ago. What was his dad talking about…? Then Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh! Yeah! R-Right...I’ll be careful with that...my decathlon practice.”

(A.K.A Oscorp Internship)

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“What did the stars ever do to you?”_

_Steve started, turning back around to face Natasha. She smiled at him and sat down beside him, her legs swinging off the edge of the balcony. Steve sighed. “What are you talking about?” he asked her, resting his head on the bars._

_“Well you’re out here brooding. Like usual.” Natasha stated, Steve frowned._

_“I do not brood.” he said. Natasha snorted._

_“You’re doing it right now,” she said. “So. What’s up?”_

_“It’s August 27,” Steve said. “It’s his birthday today and I…”_

_“Why don’t you call him?” Natasha suggested. “We can use that burner phone of yours. I think Stark will let you wish your son a happy birthday--criminal or no.”_

_“No I...I shouldn’t,” Steve said softly. “Tony will be angry.”_

_“So? Let him be. Peter’s your son too. You should wish him a happy birthday.”_

_“It’s not that simple, Nat,” Steve sighed._

_“Why not?”_

_“I haven’t seen Peter since the divorce,” Steve responded. “He’ll be eleven today. I’m sure he’s noticed my absence by now. He must be angry with me.”_

_“Yeah probably,” Natasha agreed. Steve hunched in on himself, and Natasha continued. “But the longer you wait to see him, the angrier he’ll get. Why not start now?”_

_Natasha held out a burner phone. Steve stared at it for a second, his hands itching to take it. To type in the familiar number and talk to him. To wish his beautiful baby boy (who wasn’t a baby anymore) a happy birthday. To apologize for never seeing him. For never reaching out. To assure him that Steve loves him._

_Then Clint called from inside. “Cap! We got a lead on Barnes!”_

_Steve swallowed and stood up. “We should probably go.” he said softly, regret lacing his words. He walked away leaving Natasha frowning under a blanket of stars._

_“Oh Steve…” she said softly, tucking the burner phone back into her pocket. “What are you doing?”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Ahh Mr. Parker! Glad to see you back here!” Dr. Connors said, smiling at him broadly. “We missed you yesterday.”

“Yeah I had a...personal matter to attend to.” Peter said. Dr. Connors just waved it off giving Peter instructions to go to his office and wait for him. He apparently was needed downstairs for a minute. 

Peter sat in his office awkwardly, unsure of what to do. When the door opened again Peter smiled and turned back around to ask the doctor what they would be doing today, and was surprised to see Harry Osborn once again. 

“Peter!” he said, with equal surprise. “Nice to see you. We seem to keep running into each other.”

“Yeah, weird right?” Peter said. “How are you today?”

Harry just groaned and slumped against an empty chair. “Horrible. I’ve been running around all day looking for Dr. Connors. You wouldn’t have happened to see you, would you?” 

“Oh yeah, he said he needed to go downstairs,” Peter said. “He’ll be back soon.”

“Excellent!” Harry said. “So, how has working here been?”

“It’s nice. Fun. I’ve met a lot of nice people.” Peter said. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? You’ll have to tell me who. Everyone I’ve encounter here sucks.” Harry said with a frown. Peter chuckled. 

“Have you met Gwen? Gwen Stacy?” Peter asked. “She’s really nice.”

“The Captain’s daughter?” Harry asked. “I’ve seen her around. You know her?”

“Yeah! We go to the same school. She’s one of my close friends.” Peter said.

“School? What school do you go to?” Harry asked. 

“Midtown School of Science and Technology,” Peter said. “It’s a really nice school.”

“Yeah, and prestigious.” Harry said. “Though, I shouldn’t be surprised you go there. You seem really smart.”

“Thanks...I think?” Peter said. Harry laughed. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. That sounded rude didn’t it? I meant that as a compliment,” Harry said. Peter just chuckled. “What’s it like? Going to school? I’ve been homeschooled.”

Peter thought about the boring hours. The mean teachers. The bullies. But then he thought about Ned and Gwen and MJ. “It’s nice,” he said finally. “If you make the right friends, high school can be a great experience.”

“Hmm, that sounds like fun.” Harry said, staring into space with a melancholy look on his face. 

“Yeah, you should try it some time,” Peter joked. “Just ask your dad. Maybe he’ll let you go.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah that would never happen.”

Peter opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted with the door opening. He turned to see Dr. Connors entering the office with a distressed look on his face. When he saw Harry his frown deepened. “Mr. Osborn. What can I do for you today?” 

“My father was curious to see how the formula is coming along,” Harry said, reverting to his business like facade. Peter frowned. His dad did the same thing whenever he was supposed to be professional. Peter had always hated that, it made him seem fake. 

Dr. Connors frowned. “Peter and I will be working on it today. Hopefully it will be finished.” 

“Good. That’s good,” Harry nodded. He turned back to Peter and smiled at him before nodding at Dr. Connors. “Good luck then. I’ll see you later.” 

As soon as Harry left, Dr. Connors handed Peter a stack of papers. “Alright, these are the final equations. I ran the equation you gave me the last time you were here and you were right. If we finish these, the formula will be complete!”

“Okay…” Peter said, flipping through the pages. “These seem pretty simple. I’ll get right on them.” 

“Great! In the meantime, I will collect the final chemicals for the formula. We’ll do a test run today.” Dr. Connors said, before exiting his office in a hurry. 

Peter smiled at his retreating form before focusing on the equation. They were ridiculously easy, but he didn’t want to say anything to offend Dr. Connors (His IQ is 152, just a few numbers below his father) He completed them quickly. 

The second he put his pencil down, Dr. Connors walked back in, his arms full of vials and chemicals. “Are you finished?” Dr. Connors asked in surprise. Peter nodded and Dr. Connor’s face lit up in a grin. “Fantastic! Let’s try it out!” 

Dr. Connors stepped over to his lab bench where a box with a cloth covering it sat. When he pulled off the cloth it revealed a mouse cage holding a three-legged mouse. “This here is Izzy.” he said. “We’re going to test to see if the serum works.”

Peter and Dr. Connors got to work, mixing the chemicals and creating a serum. When they had finished the vial held a greenish-blueish liquid in it. He lifted Izzy out of her cage and held it out to Peter. “Now gently administer the serum,” he said. “Inject it here.” he pointed to the side of her neck. 

Peter winced as the needle pierced her skin. Peter had always hated needles, and he felt bad for poor Izzy. “Now what?” he asked. Dr. Connors grinned. 

“Now we wait.”

They watched Izzy, and after a few seconds she started to squeak. Peter watched with fascination and mild horror as the stub where her missing leg was started to enlarge. A new leg slowly started to grow from the stump! After a minute of her loud squeaking she had a new leg! 

“My God.” Dr. Connors said, his voice coming out in a gasp. “It worked.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony have a talk. Plot, plot and more plot.

“Peter! Hey! Where have you been?” Gwen asked, cutting in front of his path. She jut out her hip and crossed her arms. “We were going to hang out, remember? You didn’t show up!

Peter sighed. “I’m sorry Gwen, something happened.”

“What?” Gwen asked. Ned finally caught up to the two and noticed Gwen’s sharp and concern gaze. 

“What’s going on?” Ned asked. “Did you find out why Peter blew us off?” 

“I didn’t blow you off!” Peter said. “I was _blown up_!”

“What?!” Ned cried. “Peter what happened? Did you go Spider-Manning without us? Not cool man.” 

“What? No!” Peter sighed and covered his face in his hands. “No, I was helping my dad out with these Spy Bots--”

“That is literally the coolest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“--and one of them exploded--”

“Awesome!”

“Ned!” 

“Not Awesome?”

“--and I got hurt. My dad said I was unconscious for an entire day. That’s why I didn’t come into school yesterday.” Peter finished. Ned and Gwen gaped at him. 

“Are you...are you okay?” Gwen asked finally. Peter nodded. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’ve got this rad scar now!” Peter said. Gwen scowled while Ned gushed about how cool that was. “Anyway, I’m sorry I missed the movie with you guys. I’ll make up for it, promise.”

“Anyway, I heard you helped Dr. Connors complete his formula,”Gwen said, changing the subject. Peter nodded. “That’s really cool! It’s going to help a lot of people. I heard that he was starting human trials today.”

“Really?” Peter asked. “Who?” 

“He’s going to use it on himself,” Gwen said. “You know, to regrow his arm.”

“Huh. I hope it works for him,” Peter said. “Though, doesn’t it seem really early to be starting human trials? We only tried it on Izzy like, yesterday.” 

“Yeah. I don’t know. Maybe he’s eager to have an arm again.” Gwen suggested. “I wouldn't read into it too much.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“Is it done?”_

_“I..yes...but it’s not--”_

_“Give it to me!”_

_“It’s not ready!”_

_“And why not?”_

_“We haven’t tested on humans. It’s not safe yet--”_

_“Try it on yourself.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“Isn’t that why you started this in the first place?”_

_“But, it’s..it’s not ready.We don’t know--”_

_“Get it done, Doctor. I expect to have that formula completed and ready to use by the end of this week.”_

_“This week? That..That’s impossible!”_

_“Make it possible Doctor. Or I’ll pull the plug on your entire operation.”_

_“B-But--”_

_“Now, Dr. Connors.”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony looked at the destroyed, melted glob of metal in his makeshift lab. He had taken Bruce’s lab in his personal floor now that his was destroyed. He had taken it down and was looking at it (careful not to touch it) and trying to figure out how it worked. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” 

Tony jumped and whirled around to see Bucky standing in the workshop. He was standing awkwardly, his posture stiff and his arm (the metal one) was held close to his chest. There was a million things Tony wanted to say in that moment but all he could force out was;

“Is there a grocery list on your elbow?” 

Bucky chuckled as he looked own at it. “Oh yeah,” he said. “Your son has a great sense of humor.”

“Peter did that?” he asked. Bucky nodded. Tony sighed. “Sorry about that. I’ll tell him to stop using you as his personal fridge.”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Bucky said. “He’s a great kid. It’s impossible not to smile when he’s around.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Tony said, smiling fondly. “He’s a literal ray of sunshine, that kid.”

“Yeah…”

The room got tense once more, the awkward silence stretching on for miles. Finally Tony broke it. “Did you need something?” 

“Er, yeah,” Bucky nodded. “Steve said I should talk to you about it. You don’t have to..you know if you don’t want to but--”

“Barnes. You’re rambling. What did you need?” 

“My arm’s acting up again.” Bucky said. “It’s always like that when it rains. But it got wet so it’s even worse.” 

Tony blinked. “Well sit down, let me look at it for a second. See what’s wrong with it.” 

Bucky looked at him in shock. “You..you want to look at it?”

“Sure,” Tony said, patting the bench next to him. “It’ll get you out of here faster.” Bucky nodded and sat down, holding out his arm. 

“God what is this even made out of?” Tony mumbled to himself. The metal was dented and even rusted in certain places. He put goggles over his eyes and gentle cut open the arm to look at the inner wiring and almost dropped the arm in shock.

The entire thing was rusted. Through and through. And all the inner wiring, nerve receptors, everything was jumbled up and tangled. Bare wire strips were touching each other in some places, which meant every time Bucky moved that particular way he’d be shocked. 

“This is the shittiest wiring I’ve ever seen.” Tony said. “No wonder you’re in pain. It’s all rusted. And the wiring literally looks like someone just shoved a bunch of wires in there and called it good.” 

“Can you fix it?” Bucky asked. Tony scoffed. 

“ _Can I fix it_? Jesus, who do you think I am?” he scoffed. “Of course I can fix it. Honestly, Barnes, this arm is an atrocity. An offense to any good engineer anywhere.” 

Bucky seemed to be relieved at that and Tony snorted. “Okay.” he said. 

“Okay. The first thing I need to do is cut this wire here,” he pointed to a green one. “This will make it so you can’t feel anything. It will just be weight. I figured I’d give you a warning before you lost all feeling.”

“Thanks.” Bucky said softly. He was surprised, he didn’t expect Tony to be so civil with him. As if picking up on Bucky’s thought Tony cleared his throat. 

“I might be bitter about you, Bucky,” he said, not looking up from the hole he’d made in his arm. “But that doesn’t mean you should suffer in this honest-to-God travesty.”

Bucky blinked then nodded. They sat in comfortable silence, the only noise being the occasional zap and Tony’s insulting muttering (towards the arm, not Bucky) After the initial snip, when Bucky lost feeling in his arm completely, he hadn’t really noticed anything he was doing. 

He didn’t really know what to say, Tony was being kind to him and fixing his arm, and that was honestly more than Bucky ever thought Stark would do for him.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said finally. 

Tony paused in his work, his eyes flitting up to where Bucky was staring at him with an indescribable expression on his face. “Not your fault your arm is disgusting.” Tony said. 

“No. That’s not what I was apologizing for.” Bucky said. Tony tensed. 

“The only other things you could possibly be apologizing for would be things I don’t want to talk about so maybe you should quit while you’re ahead.” Tony suggested in a not-so-subtle threat. 

“You don’t have to talk.” Bucky said. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry.”

“Well congrats. You’re sorry. Now stop talking.” Tony said harshly. “Let’s go back to the silence, hmm?”

“I want you to know that..I never meant for what happened...to happen.”

“What? Getting kidnapped and brainwashed by Hydra? Well I sure fucking hope so,” Tony snapped. “If you wanted that we might have a problem.”

“That’s not what I was referring to.”

“Mother fucker,” Tony hissed, leaning back away from Bucky’s halfway finished arm. “Can we not? Please? Can we just _not_?”

“You have to understand--”

“I don’t have to do anything!” Tony snarled. “It’s over. I got over it. Why do you need to talk about it?”

“Because I want you to know how I feel.” Bucky said pleadingly. 

“No. What you want is to get rid of your guilt by giving me some half-assed apology.” Tony snapped. “You want to make yourself feel better because you feel bad for what happened to my family because of your actions. But you know what? I got over that a long fucking time ago! It’s time you do too.” 

Bucky sighed and nodded, looking back down at his open arm in silence. Tony blew out a harsh breath or air before leaning back down to finish his arm. The next twenty minutes were spent in absolute silence. 

“There. How does that feel?” Tony asked, welding the arm back together. 

Bucky lifted his arm and squeezed the fist together in shock. “It...it doesn’t hurt. Like at all! I didn't even...I can’t remember a time when this didn’t hurt! Thank you!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Now don’t go fucking up that arm again Barnes. Peter wants to build you a new one, but who knows when he’ll get around to that so until that happens, you’re stuck with the one you have.” Tony said. 

Bucky looked at him in shock. “He wants to build me a new arm?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “He hates the one you have right now. I agree. That thing is a fucking abomination.” 

Bucky grinned. “Thank you so much.” he said. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Tony said, waving his hand at him in a shooing motion. “Now, scram. I’ve got work to do.”

“Be careful with that thing,” bucky said. “You wouldn’t want it to explode again.” 

Tony just scoffed. “Yeah, I got it. Goodbye.”

Bucky made a move to leave but paused before he started to walk away. He turned back to face Tony one last time. “For what it’s worth,” he said sincerely. “I am sorry about what happened.”

Before Tony had a chance to yell at him and tell him to get the fuck out of his lab, Bucky strolled away, the door swishing shut behind him, leaving Tony all alone in the lab. Tony sighed, looking back down at his melted Spy Bot. 

“I know.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Godzilla and cannibalistic goo. Yeah, his life is weird.

Peter sat on the edge of a building, his legs swinging over the side as he played trivia with Karen. He was bored. There was literally nothing to do. Nothing was happening now, it was such a quiet night, that Peter had been reduced to naming all the side characters of the Disney princess movies. 

It was just as Peter was about to call it a night and go home when he heard a scream. He shot up and asked Karen where it was coming from. He followed her directions to a park. People were running out of it in hoards and Peter had to swing over them. 

When he landed he scanned the park for the cause of all the panic. 

It was then that something shot out of the bushes and collided with Peter’s chest, sending him flying

He landed against the trunk of a tree with a loud crack. Peter groaned and coughed. He looked up to see what had hit him but there was nothing. He stood up and swayed, black dots swimming in his vision. 

Large hands grasped his shoulders and kept him upright. They were unfamiliar. Peter spun around to hit whatever was holding him and jumped back in shock when he saw a hulking mass of black. 

“What the..” he said, jumping backwards. The creature smiled, bright white eyes peering at him. It opened its mouth (and _holyfuckingshit_ that’s a lot of teeth) smiled at him.

“ **Baby-Spider**.” it said. 

“What the hell?” Peter cried. “Who are you? Are you..are you the guy hurting people?”

“ **We are Venom. We only eat bad people**.” 

“Wait, I’m sorry did you say _eat_?” Peter said. 

“ **Do not worry Baby-Spider. We will protect you**.” Venom said before his hand shot out. Peter flinched away from the fist, expecting a blow to hit him but instead a goo like substance shot out and hit something behind some trees. 

“What are you doing?” Peter cried. 

“ **Bad Guy**.” Venom said simply. Peter turned around to see the thing Venom was shooting out step out of the bushes. It was tall, a little shorter than Venom (and Peter was _so_ going back to the giant...thing ‘protecting’ him later) and when it stepped into the light it growled. 

The black goo stuff hit him in the face and the thing snarled, ripping it off with it’s claws before running away, jumping into an open manhole in the road. 

Peter watched it go, his eyes wide with shock. “Was that a giant lizard?” he cried. 

Venom chuckled. “ _Poor Baby-Spider. So weak. And little_.” 

Peter spun around. “I am not weak! I had that! You just surprised me, is all.” he said, crossing his arms with a huff. “And who are you, anyway? Why are you protecting me again? And I swear to god I heard you say you eat people.” 

The mass--Venom--bubbled slightly, and suddenly it shrunk. The black tendrils retreated to the center where the black disappeared and in its place... _Eddie Brock_!

“E-Eddie Brock?” Peter cried, his eyes wide. “Holy sh--”

“Yep. It’s me. How you doing? I told you I’d see you around, Peter.” Eddie said. Peter gasped when he said his name. 

“How did you…?”

“Venom could sniff it.” Eddie shrugged, as if that explained everything. 

“Why did you help me?” Peter asked, instead of asking all the questions he wanted to. Like, who was Venom? And how did he get so large?

“I like Spider-Man,” Eddie answered. “You’re a good kid. Plus you saved someone I care about so I figured I’d help you out.” 

“Who did I…?”

“Her name is Anne. You stopped some guys from mugging her.” Eddie explained. “So I wanted to say thank you. Here--” he gave Peter a number. “--if you need any help just call this number.”

Peter stared at it in shock. “Er..thanks. I guess.”

Eddie grinned. “No problem, kid.” He turned to leave but Peter stopped him. 

“Hey, wait!” he called. Eddie turned around and waited. “Does he really eat people?”

Eddie just chuckled and walked away. “Later Spider-Baby.” he said. 

“You didn’t answer my question!” Peter called but by then Eddie was gone. Peter sighed and webbed away. When he landed atop a building he went over everything that happened in his head. “So...a cannibalistic creature and a giant lizard. God, why is my life so weird?” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Wait hold on…” Ned said softly, looking like this was the greatest day of his life. “So...you ran into _Eddie Brock_ who is apparently a vigilante too--”

“He _eats_ people.” Peter stressed. Ned scoffed. 

“No, Venom eats people. Aren’t they like..separate things? Do you know what he is?” 

“No. Do you?”

“No.” Ned sighed. “And you also ran into a giant lizard?”

“You saw it?” Gwen cried, sitting down next to the two of them. “You saw the lizard thing?”

“Yeah. Why? Did you?” Peter asked. Gwen shook her head. 

“No, but it’s all over the news.” Gwen said, pulling out her phone to find an article. “Apparently whatever it is attacked like a whole bunch of places. He was on the news. They’re trying to figure out what it is and catch it.” 

“That’s so weird.” Peter sighed. “What do you think it is?” 

Gwen shrugged. “I don’t know. Could be anything. Maybe radiation?”

“Speaking of radiation,” Ned said. “Did you ever figure out how the spiders at Oscorp were contaminated?” 

Peter shook his head, “No. I never got the chance to ask,” Peter said. “But I think you were right about one thing.” 

“What?”

“No one there would knowingly expose them to a reactant,” Peter said. “It would be too dangerous. It would have to be an outsider.” 

“Do you think it was an accident?” Gwen asked. “Or some kid who wanted to experiment?”

Peter blinked at the sudden deja vu. 

_“You’re my experiment. And you’re what I call a success.”_

_“One break in at Oscorp and one attempted break in at Stark Industries.”_

_“Come on Peter. Why am I here? I’ll give you a hint. Where’s the first place I broke into, Peter?”_

_“Oscorp.”_

Peter gasped. “OH MY GOD!”

Gwen and Ned jumped at Peter’s outbursts. “What?” Gwen asked. 

“I know who exposed the spiders to radiation!” Peter said. “Oh my god, how did I not figure it out sooner? Holy shit!”

“What? Peter tell us what you figured out!” Gwen said. 

“It was Dr. Octavius!” Peter said. Gwen recoiled in disgust at the name. Ned’s jaw dropped. 

“Like...Doctor Octopus? That guy who kidnapped you?” Ned asked. Peter nodded. 

“He called me his ‘successful experiment’.” Peter explained. “He kidnapped me so he could figure out why I was the only one who mutated.” 

“But we already know why,” Gwen said. “Because you’re the one who donated the DNA.”

Peter scoffed. “I didn’t donate it. It was taken from me when I was a fetus.” 

“Okay, so now we need to figure out how he got in.” Gwen said. “And...I wonder...Peter do you think it could be connected?”

“What do you mean?”

“The lizard. The spiders. You. Venom. Could it all be connected?” Gwen asked. “I mean..how do you get an eight-foot tall lizard running around unless something drastic happened to it? And the only drastic enough to do something like that is radiation.” 

“Or intense plastic surgery.” Ned pointed out. Peter and Gwen gave him an incredulous side look. Ned shrugged. “I’m just saying. It’s not plausible but it could’ve happened.” 

“So you think that Dr. Octavius is back? And he’s behind the lizard thing?” Peter asked, choosing to ignore Ned’s comment. 

“Did you ever find Dr. Octavius after you escaped?” Gwen asked. 

Peter frowned as he thought. “I...I don't know..maybe?” 

“Okay, well find out,” Gwen said. “And then go talk to Dr. Connors.”

“Dr. Connors? Why?” 

“Because, Dr. Octavius broke into Oscorp once to expose those spiders--the spiders that has been Dr. Connors life’s work--to radiation. You said you finished the Regrowth serum? Maybe he’s done the same thing to that. To make it mutate the users.”

“That..That makes sense.” Peter said. “Okay. I’ll go talk to Dr. Connors.” 

“Good. Let’s hope we catch this thing before it hurts anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment! :)


End file.
